An Outsider's Power
by LilyHellsing
Summary: ClopinOCFrollo. A 10 yr old orphan is taken to the CoM & is forced to be raised by the King. As she grows, she falls in love with him. One FoFs, she dances in front of Frollo & learns her parents promised her to him. She must choose Frollo or Clopin?
1. Death

Disclaimer: I own no one except Lavender.

Summary: An orphaned halfling is forced to be raised by Clopin and, as she grows, falls in love with him. One year, she joins the Feast of Fools and is spotted by Frollo. They once knew each other when her father was the captain of his army. He pulls her away from the feastival and claims he had been searching for her for quite some time. Why? Because her parents promised her to him in marriage. Now she must choose; Clopin or Frollo? Movie-Based

It's better than the summary makes it, I just suck at writing summaries lol.

* * *

My name is Lavender Black, daughter of Lilac Hellrose and Arthur Black. The reason why I took my father's name, although I look the spitting image of my mother, was because he made me swear I would. He told me, before his untimely demise that if I were in need of help one day to go to Judge Claude Frollo. I was only ten at the time but I was wise enough to realize that my father was a powerful man in Frollo's army.

I had always had some sort of crush on the priest. Something about him made me stare and wonder. Looking back on it now, I think it was his voice, that dark voice that dripped with dominance. And his eyes…oh those cold eyes always softened when he saw me. Sometimes I used to think he liked me too, but what man in his twenties would go after a ten year old? Such a silly phase we go through when we're children, daydreaming "what if." It wasn't until later in my teen years did I realize why he stared at me in such ways.

But enough of that for now, I think I should tell my story from the beginning. Somehow through the pain, the torture, the tears, the laughs, the smiles and the seasons, I have survived through it all and live to tell the tale of an Outsider to both kinds.

* * *

"Father, why are we going down here? Better yet, where is 'here'?" My voice rang out and bounced off the skeleton covered walls. The man before me stumbled off the bottom step, giving me more reason to believe he was drunk. At first I thought it was nothing more than a worthless task to search for, but when I saw the stairs in the coffin, questions flooded my mind.

Arthur Black was once a great noble captain in Frollo's army. At one time or another, he had dark green eyes the color of spring grass that shined with love and the desire to protect people. His hair was the color of a new pecan tree which rested on his shoulders. Although Mother always hated it, he had a dark brown, almost black, beard covering his fair white skin. When I was younger I thought my father was not only the most powerful man besides Judge Frollo, but one of the most handsome men in town.

But every since the death of Mother, his hair was slick with dirt and mud that refused to stay still, his beard was untrimmed and shabby looking. His skin was pale as milk while his warm green eyes turned cold with grief.

His gruff voice answered as I stepped in the knee deep water, "This is the Courts of Miracles…in a way. Your mother told us to…" He stopped talking abruptly, the fire he held danced shadows on his face showing hidden emotions.

The minutes ticked by as we walked what seemed like miles and miles. My father was hiding something from me and I knew that this trip was more than a drunken search for "hidden treasure". When it came to secrets, he never could keep them. During Christmas he'd try so hard not to reveal the presents he'd gotten for me and Mother, so he waited until the night before to buy them.

I shivered at the feeling of cold tainted water wrap around my legs. In my mind, I sighed heavily with the knowledge that my favorite black dress with multiple shades of purple was caked with mud.

With clumsy hands, I brushed my black hair back and placed a silk lavender ribbon around it to keep it from blocking my vision. The ribbon was one of the many small things my mother left me when she died; it smelt like roses and lilacs just like her.

"I miss mom…" A whisper escaped my abnormal colored lips, making my father turn on his heels. My eyes were shut tight, expecting him to hit me like he did every time I mentioned her. Instead of his hand striking me, he nodded absentmindedly and glanced around with his back turned to me. "Yeah…me too, Daughter…" Through the dark, although I could not see him, I could tell he was fighting back tears once more.

It still bothered me as we walked through the tunnel, why was he taking me to some place even he didn't know of? Mother must have said something about it on her Deathbed to make him this determined.

"This isn't right." For a moment, thanks to the darkness, my father sounded like the old captain he was. "There should be a guard, a trap, anything!" Suddenly the light was blown out by a cold rush of air.

With sarcasm tap-dancing in my voice, I muttered, "Or…possibly, an ambush!" Several men with torches appeared around us, half of them jumping down to capture my father and me.

He yelled as he was punched two to the ground, "Run you idiot girl! Don't just stand there!" Fear pulsed through my veins as I slipped away from a pair of hands, finding solid dry land, and sprinted off. I managed to get a few yards away before slamming into a tall lean body. Looking up with a grimace of pain, I gasped to see a skeleton. But this wasn't a real Skelton, just a man in a costume! No, scratch that, a man in a costume who had captured me.

When I was dragged back to my only living blood relative, the man took off his mask and questioned, "Well what do we have here?! Two intruders! Tell me, girl, what's your name?" He was quite handsome, I had to admit quietly. The man had black hair covered by a torn purple hat, a black goatee, with a golden earring. His nose was big but in some funny way, cute.

My hope of getting his hands off my arms, just like my struggle, was in vain so I did what I currently could do at the moment; stomped on his foot and spat in his face. For a moment I believed he would grow angry and harm me, but instead he laughed at my feisty attitude.

"Spies!" The Gypsy man holding my father exclaimed. My eyes widened in shock and rage. How dare they accuse us of…oh wait, my father _was_ a captain of Frollo's. I struggled once more in the iron grip and glared with hatred at them all.

"We are not spies! We…" My voice died down when I saw my Father laugh. It wasn't the comforting laugh he used to share with us when telling a funny joke; this laugh sent shivers down my spine.

In a commanding strong voice, he spoke to the leader, "Well I guess I'm found. You know who I am as well as I know who you are. I came down here to discover the Court, bringing my daughter with me as leverage, but apparently I'm caught. I ask you, however, to not punish my girl for my mistake." My skin felt as if I was dosed with bucket after bucket of cold water. I couldn't breathe when realization hit me; he was purposely saying he was a spy to get himself killed while at the same time ensuring my safety.

"As you can see, my daughter is the offspring of Lilac Hellrose. She's half Gypsy whether you people like it or not…meaning you must take the child in." My father smirked, allowing me to see the black eye he got from the fight.

With more lighting from the fires, I could see my captor smiling, whether in a sadistic matter or not, I did not know. As we were pulled into the real Court of Miracles, my mind went numb with rage and fear. Why was my father doing this? Why was he leaving me with these people? Did my mother request I be raised by her own people? Or did he just grow tired of me and life without his wife?

The man dressed entirely in a Fool's purple and blue outfit pulled me towards the shadows, away from the scene. Looking behind my back, I could see a noose wrap around my father's neck. Suddenly I screamed in horror and, surprisingly strong for a ten year old, I yanked away from the once-believed-to-be-iron grip. My feet traveled through the crowds while my mind furiously thought of a way to stop it all.

Just as I reached the stage, my Father gave me a soft gentle smile as if all this was a nightmare and he was next to me, comforting me. "Dad!" My throat closed with tears after that word. It was almost in slow motion; the skull headed leverage was pulled, the floor underneath my father's feet disappeared and finally the body itself falling with a snap of the neck.

The crowd behind me cheered at the display of the dead "spy" while I wept without sound. My legs felt wobbly as jelly but somehow managed to pull me just a few feet from my dad's hung body. His eyes held the old warm protection in them but it slowly melted into coldness.

I felt arms wrap around my waist, pulling me away from the body. I was yanked into a tent as I fought weakly, screaming "bastards" over and over again. The tent was huge and full of colorful furniture. There stood the same man from earlier, a frown resting on his lips.

My voice was silenced and replaced by sobs, my legs giving away and making me fall to my knees. I rested my forehead an inch above my mud covered dress, tears washing it away. I was an orphan, a Halfling orphan.

Managing to collect myself long enough to look up, I saw the man watching me with pity and curiosity. I refused to allow him to see me cry anymore; I needed to remain strong if I was to live with these odd murderers. For once in my life I was happy that my jet black hair fell across my face, hiding my eyes.

"Wh-who are you?" My throat was sore from screaming and crying so much. I wiped away what tears remained with the back of my hand, brushing my soft hair away for a split second. Apparently it was long enough for him to see a glimmer of my true appearance.

The tall man got on his knees while answering, "My name is Clopin. What's your name, little one?"

I felt tired beyond human standards, exhaustion wrapping around me like a warm comfy blanket. I was too tired to jump back when he pushed my black hair away from my face, his gloved hand resting under my chin to make me look up. Expecting a horrified gasp, I was surprised to see a soft smile. With that, I gave into the blissful darkness called sleep, wishing this was all a nightmare.

[Clopin's POV

Carefully placing the girl on a pallet of blankets, I studied her. I could tell she was strong from the moment her father and her invaded our home. _"Lilac Hellrose…It's been a while since I heard her name."_ This child no older than twelve looked exactly like her with some differences. She had her mother's tan skin that was covered with numerous scars, but from what? Her spirit, her strength, her voice, her hair and even her eyes were like her mothers.

But the one thing that completely separated Lilac and her child was the girls color. Her eyes were as purple as a grape, her lips lavender as the ribbon that once held her midnight black hair back. I looked in my hands to see the ribbon and immediately realized it was Lilac's. Where was she anyway? Surely she wouldn't have let that man take her daughter here without her.

Shrugging at the questions that plagued my mind, I got up and left the tent, glancing at the sleeping child behind me. Now…what to do with the body?

* * *

I might revise the ending a bit later. I'll post the second chapter in a few days. When Lav wakes up, she tries to escape. She learns to trust Clopin and learns more about her mother and why her father did what he did.

Anyway please review.


	2. Escape

First off I'd like to thank Becky Belle & Clopin's Gypsy Dancer for the review! You guys rule!

* * *

It took a few minutes to adjust to the light around me. The ground beneath me was soft and fluffy...what in the world? Sitting up, I looked at the blankets in surprise. Who had placed these on me? Oh right…that clown man…What was his name again? Clopin!

Attempting to stand, I fell to one knee, holding my head in pain. If a headache was the price of sobbing uncontrollably, I refused to ever do it again. Suddenly the events that took place yesterday came flashing in my mind, bringing tears in my eyes.

Shaking my head, I stood slowly and locked away my emotions. Father did it, so why couldn't I? Of course he had basically committed suicide to ensure my safety but still. _"Wait…why did he do that? I don't understand!"_ Rage weakly ran through my veins but I quickly calmed down. If I was to escape, I would need a clear head and mind.

Sticking my head out the tents opening, I saw a child or two run by laughing but no signs of any other life. Wasn't it daytime already? Why wasn't anyone up? Glancing around suspiciously, I saw tons of candles a few yards away from each other.

I could have slapped myself for stupidity; we were underground so of course they would light up candles during the nighttime to give some light to the paths. So I had slept nearly the whole day…Where was Clopin? No matter, I would worry about my captor's whereabouts once I'm free.

As I quietly walked around this small village called the Court of Miracles, my mouth dropped in awe; all sorts of dark and light colors decorated the gloomy underground place. This made me laugh, the thought of a circus underneath a graveyard.

While walking toward the huge gates, I wondered where I would live. I was an orphan now…faintly I remember my father telling me to go to Frollo if I needed help. Would he even recognize me? It's been so long since we've seen each other. My heart fluttered softly at the thought of approaching the Judge by myself. Every time I had met him, father would accompany me…Mother always told me he hated Gypsies. I froze in mid-step; I was part Gypsy so would he take me in?

Then again, would he realize it's me? Bitterly I thought, _"Ugh, who could forget me with this cursed appearance?" _For now, I just needed to escape and _then_ worry about my new home.

I gasped with a grin, "The water!" I was half way there! Quickly, not caring if I was loud or not, I jumped in the river and walked as fast as the dense water would allow. Faintly I remembered going down this way with Father and wished I had some sort of light. The cold water wrapped around me once more, throwing mud on the hem of my dress. I was 100 sure it was nighttime, for the water was always colder then.

A blessing came along with my curse; I could see in the dark a bit better than others. I smiled to myself, seeing the staircase just a bit away. "_I'm free! I am finally free! I can run home and pack what possessions I own and go to…"_ My thoughts were interrupted by a hand grabbing my ankle.

A frightened scream echoed through out the dark tunnel as I fell forward, the hand dragging me towards its owner. My attempt to scream again was foiled by the freezing water. The more I struggled to get out of the water, the faster I was dragged away. My head hit the rocks multiple times as I felt my lungs beg for air. Feeling my head become light and fuzzy, I grabbed a sharp rock which had just a moment ago cut me and flung it blindly in front of me.

The person dropped me with a groan as I was grabbed by another man and tossed on the solid ground; back where I started. Turning on my stomach, I coughed and gasped for air while fighting off the desire to pass out. My body shook violently as I looked up in fear. I had tried to leave, the daughter of a spy had just tried to leave…how would these people react?

In front of me, I saw an older larger man with the rock in his hand, sneering at me. Beside him stood Clopin, the person I assume who had tossed me back in this village. Somehow I managed to stand up with a lecture ready to be yelled…but I fell back down and coughed. "Stay still, your body needs a few minutes to adjust." I heard his dark voice lit with humor, "Unless you wish to die from lack of air."

I ignored it for the time-being, sitting there on the ground while breathing slowly. Feeling calmer and back to normal…well as normal as one could get, I looked up at the clown man and stayed silent. The glaring contest felt like forever until I saw something red drip past my eye. Confused, I stood up and wondered where it was from.

Clopin took a step closer without warning and placed his thumb just above my eyebrow and showed me blood. My purple eyes widened but not because of the blood, I had gotten many injuries before. It was his hands that shocked me; his glove was off and showed a faint scar on the palm of his hand. Curious, I leaned forward but he pulled away, grabbing my hand gently and led me back to his tent.

While he dabbed some alcohol on the cut, he asked, "I never got your name, what is it?" Silently I debated whether or not to tell him. I was a prisoner for now and because of my failed attempt to run, he'd be watching me like a hawk.

Deciding I'd be here for quite some time, I replied, "Lavender Hellrose…Black." To honor both my deceased parents, I would use my mother's last name as my middle one while keeping my promise to my father.

Clopin smiled at that, thinking he had won over my trust. _"Sorry Clopin, it's not that easy…"_ I thought to myself while sipping the water he had given me. The silence was almost too much to bear; it felt like it was strangling me. When it was quiet, I subconsciously would think of the past, wondering about small things. Heaven forbid I think of my parents and cry again!

When he turned away, I dropped the cup and listened to it shatter underneath my feet. He turned with little surprise in his clouded eyes, a smile playing on his lips. "Bored, Lavender?" His question threw me off. Was there nothing I could do to anger this man?!

Shrugging, I glanced around and lightly touched the cut above my eye. Clopin grabbed my wrist to stop me and kissed the wound. I felt my face heat up, looking down to hide the school-girl-blush.

Although it was nighttime, I felt no need to sleep. I was wide awake and lost in thought. Why did my father do that? That question echoed in my mind continuously, making me more furious and frustrated that I didn't know the answer! Maybe if I played with the ribbon, it would calm me down. I touched my hair to realize it was gone.

Clopin, ironically, walked in at that moment and gave me some grapes. They were as purple as my frowning lips. "Where's my mother's ribbon?" For once my voice came out strong and spiked with venom.

He looked taken back slightly but smiled again. He held out an empty hand and said, "There." When he saw the look of confusion on my face, he clapped his empty hands together and leaned forward to pull the lavender silk cloth from my hair.

My mouth went agape, "How…did you do that?" He just smiled and chuckled, sitting a few feet from me and watched as I ate. A part of me wanted to beg him to reveal his secret and teach me magic while the other side wanted to rip out his throat.

After I was done eating, I started tossing up the large seeds and catching them. I was bored and it was painfully obvious to see. However, Clopin just sat there practicing how to juggle knives. For a moment I thought I could slice him up with them but he'd catch them as soon as I moved an inch towards him. So instead, I pondered the same old question; why did father do that?

Mother was a Gypsy, I remember when I was younger I would join her in the streets and watch her dance. She had the most beautiful singing voice but rarely used it, fearing it would attract guards. Her and father had to keep their love a secret for if Frollo found out, he would kill both of them. He always hated Gypsies for some stupid reason. That suddenly brought another question to mind; how did mother die? I knew she was slain but by who and why? When I asked father the second day after her death, he slapped me so hard I stumbled against the wall.

Father took me here with determination I hadn't seen in weeks…Mother _must _have told him something! When we were captured, he told me to run and he stayed to fight. Did he know that would happen? The father I knew always had a plan…that's why he said he was a spy. But what in the hell was the purpose of that?! Surely he knew he'd be put to death for saying that! Why did he say something so suicidal? What made him so sure these people would care for me?

I groaned in pain, the headache coming back with full force. Placing my hands on the sides of my head, I winced in regret of wondering all that. Clopin placed his hand on my head softly, giving me some tea. "Drink it; it'll help the pain go away." I stared at the peppermint smelling liquid with caution. Hoping it wasn't poisoned; I sipped some and watched him.

"Did you know my mother?" The words left my mouth before I could stop them. At such a sudden question, Clopin raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Yes, at one time. She was the most beautiful woman I've ever met…what happened to her?" He replied smoothly while sitting in his chair. I looked down at my hands, silent for a moment to let him know. "I'm sorry…how?" He asked softly.

"_Yes, how indeed?"_ I thought with anger before replying, "Murdered. I never found out by whom."

He nodded with a trace of sorrow and went on, "She was special. She made this place brighten with laughs when we were gloomy. Actually, if it wasn't for…your father, she would have stayed here and raised you."

Suddenly in my mind it all made sense. I whispered softly, "He did it to bring me home."

Clopin tilted his head slightly, "Hm?"

Standing up, I muttered, "Mother must have told Father to bring me here, they both knew I'd be better off raised by similar looking people! That's why Father claimed he was a spy because he knew as soon as they saw me, the daughter of Lilac, they'd take me in. And he didn't want to live alone so he…" I stopped, tears flooding my eyes.

I felt the same arms that once stole my freedom wrap around me, giving me hope and comfort. He hummed a soft warming song I didn't recognize, rocking me back and forth in his arms gently. My eyelids grew heavy with the need to sleep. In the end, I thought, Clopin was the only one I could trust now. He held my life, my trust, and even my love in his hands although neither of us knew it yet.

* * *

Next chapter will contain an older Lavender and how she falls in love with Clopin, some memories of her childhood with and without her parents and the preparations for the Feast of Fools Review please! 


	3. Memories & Meetings

_"One two three, jump! One two three, twist! One two three…AH!"_ I yelled in my mind, my long black skirt tripping me. I slammed into the unforgiving ground and blushed darkly. This dance I was supposed to learn months ago was nothing but torture! It was complicated, full of jumps, cartwheels, and mostly consisting of belly dancing. Normally I could learn quickly but with the new skirt, I was being tripped every other time.

Clopin often complained at how I needed clothes every few months. He said I was growing faster than a garden of weeds! Because of my constant need for bigger clothes, he got me some_ too_ big. I sometimes wondered if he did that to humiliate me or something. You never could be too careful with that man.

I was about thirteen and learning how to play the tambourine when I noticed Clopin staring at me. It annoyed me because I felt embarrassed and tense, which naturally made me mess up. I finally snapped at him to stop staring and his face turned pink! Of all colors visible; pink! He had stuttered for the first time ever, "I-I…You…I think we should buy you new clothes Lavender."

When I had asked why, his face turned an even darker shade and he pushed me into Esmeralda's care. That was when I learned about my body and its changes…as well as "the bees and the birds". When Esmeralda told me about it with such ease, I started to laugh at the thought of _Clopin _trying to explain it.

I was reaching my fifteenth birthday which was in one day, January 1st. It was amazing how these years passed so quickly…I collapsed on the ground and tilted my head back. The sky above me held dark clouds that threatened to snow any moment. The breeze was chilling yet warm which was odd since it was the end of December. An over-sized black skirt with bells on the middle and a sleeveless violet top protected me from the winter weather. For my eleventh birthday Clopin had gotten me four bangles, all gold. I wore two on my right hand and two on my left ankle, that way they jingled when I danced. While looking at them, I felt my mind go into the past.

* * *

It was the first anniversary of my father's death…I blamed them all, Clopin and his followers. They killed first and asked questions later. That's probably the thing that upset me the most. I had managed to get Clopin to talk about my mother on nights when I had trouble sleeping. On the nights when he had trouble sleeping, I told him about how my mother would tell tales of her childhood.

Once when I had a nightmare about my father, he stayed up all night to make sure I was sleeping safely and soundly. When I told him what I saw in that horrible dream, regret washed over his dark eyes. Even though he would never admit it, I could tell he wished he had never killed my father. I suppose I was glad when he had nightmares of it as well, for I still hadn't forgiven him.

* * *

I had just turned twelve and was dying to go to the Feast of Fools. Clopin, on the other hand, insisted that I should stay there so no one could take me. Why did he fear me being kidnapped? I knew how to take care of myself now and I knew how to escape people and places…so why was he so over-protective?

When he had come back, he was slightly drunk and had two or three bottles of wine. This upset me to where I was tempted to lecture him pointlessly about how rude he was being. Instead, I sipped some of the alcohol and listened to him tell me all the events. For the first time in months, I had laughed. It wasn't because of the events, tales, or jokes, it was because I felt so comfortable with him…the way his laugh sounded so…high yet soothing and deep…I could become addicted to that!

* * *

Esmeralda had promised to teach me to dance and sing. Well, to dance and play instruments instead. Clopin had questioned my ability to sing when I refused to learn and so I sang an old lullaby, drawing a crowd on accident. Ever since then, on the nights Clopin had trouble sleeping, I'd sing us both to sleep.

One night when I was practicing a cartwheel, not realizing my captor had strolled in, I cursed before trying to do it once more. His chuckle made me lose my balance, falling to the side with a broken wrist. "How is it that every time we're in here, I get hurt?!" I exclaimed with a half smile.

* * *

For my fourteenth birthday, I had practically begged Clopin to teach me to juggle. I didn't want boring stuff like juggling with apples, balls, or anything…I wanted to be a risk taker and try knives! When he asked why, I had blamed it on him. "I remember the day after my father's death, you sat there twirling them around, tempting me to reach out and attempt to grab one! You're a bad influence!" I, sadly, couldn't stop a smile curl on my lips.

His puppet came into the conversation, "She's right Clopin! You are a bad influence on such a beautiful girl!"

Clopin raised an eyebrow in mock surprise, "Am I now? What do I do wrong?"

The puppet replied as though it counted everything of its fingers, "You throw knives around, act like…"

He interrupted the piece of talking cloth, "Hush, silly boy."

The puppet rubbed his head and sounded hurt, "And you abuse me!"

We burst out laughing at that.

* * *

I had often wondered about Clopin's hands. That one time he took off his glove and showed me the blood from my cut, I saw a scar on his palm. From what I remember, it was a white letter scarred into him…but of what?

Finally on a stormy night I had the courage to ask him. His face showed true surprise, as if he didn't realize I had seen it or remembered. As he told me the story of how he got it, he showed me once more. It was an "F" on his palm. There was a bitter smirk on his face, "I had gotten caught when I was young and Frollo's soldiers burned me…no, they branded me I suppose."

Suddenly that little puppet that looked exactly like him in every way appeared, "Branded them like cows!" I giggled at Clopin as he smacked the puppet on the head.

* * *

Suddenly I felt the cold frost of snow flakes fall on my face. My smile grew large as I stood and danced childishly in the falling snow. I loved the snow…I loved to jump in huge piles and just lay there…of course I'd get a cold and get scolded by Clopin but it was worth it!

Even when my demented savior forbad me to go outside, I always snuck out after a snowstorm. It was pretty in the graveyard; old tombstones wrapped with old dead vines, snow covering the empty naked branches of the trees. I had an odd taste of "beauty" simply because I was odd as well.

The night was approaching fast, meaning more guards would be on the look out. I had learned the first year I was living in my new home that if I were to be alone outside after hours, to hide in the church and claim Sanctuary. But it was rare when I was outside after dark, even rarer to be outside alone!

Silently, running around a market twice to make sure no one was following me, I sprinted towards the graveyard I called home. As I ran through the snow, I remembered how much of an…outsider I was. When I was in school at the age of five, people avoided me not just because of my looks but because they knew my mother was a gypsy. It was ironic that when I joined my mother in the streets, the Gypsies avoided me as well. They saw me as the daughter of the Captain, an enemy.

The first few months I lived in the Court of Miracles, many people distrusted me and wanted to keep me locked up there for a while, fearing I would lead Frollo's men to their hidden lair. Clopin insisted that as long as he or Esmeralda followed, I could roam where ever.

"She can't stay with you in that tent!" A man's voice rang out, stopping me in my tracks. Silently, I tip-toed to the side of the building and listened. "St." John, who had always hated me, stood with a few people behind him, obviously supporting whatever he was rambling on about.

In front of him were Clopin and Esmeralda. This twenty five year old went on, "She's turning fifteen and at the age of thirteen, don't think we don't know, Esmeralda had to explain things to her! That girl should room with Esmeralda or someone else entirely!"

I was shocked, outraged, and in all together disgusted at what he was insinuating. I felt a rush of blood appear on my cheeks. "Come now, John, you know me and know how I am! I'm an honorable gentleman who has no intention of doing anything more than merely sleeping with her, only sleep. And _that girl_ as you kindly put it has a name; Lavender Hellrose Black. Or have you forgotten? She will not leave and…"

John laughed as well as two other followers, "I have no worries about you trying anything, Clopin, I am worried about _her_ trying to seduce _you_. She's a daughter of a soldier, a captain no less! She can't be trusted!" That hurt more than I was willing to admit. Almost half of the Gypsies thought I wasn't trust worthy simply because I was the blood of the man they killed? And what's worse is that they actually believed that I would trick the King they all adored into bed?

I can't deny that I have had thoughts and dreams about it. I mean, Clopin was quite handsome with his goatee and his eyes. His voice wrapped around me like silk when he spoke, whether scolding or talking casually. Still, I would never act upon them!

From what I could see, Clopin was shocked into silence, his face cherry red. The Gypsy girl next to him realized it too for she cried out, "Who are you to judge what she might and might not do? You've never said a kind word to her! And now you come here with a mob saying Lavender might betray us, acting as if you have known her for years! That child is like my sister and I say she won't betray us or seduce Clopin, isn't that right?"

Clopin was still silent, lost in his own thoughts. That cloud glaze washed over his eyes, making my suspicions confirmed. Either he was thinking over the past few weeks with me, wondering if John was right or not, or perhaps he was thinking of some…tactics I might use.

I suddenly stepped out of the shadows, making sure the jingles of my bells were heard. With a violet frown, I placed a hand on my hip and looked at the mob with a disapproving glare. "…So you people, all of you, believe I will take over this place? That, simply because you killed my father who happened to be captain of Frollo's armies, that I would get revenge by making your precious King fall for me? I refuse to leave the shelter I've known for years unless the King himself orders me to. In his tent, knowing he's just a few feet away, helps chase away the nightmares that _all of you_ have created!"

A hand was placed on my shoulder, silencing me. The blushing man finally found his voice, "She's staying with me unlike she wishes to move in with Esmeralda. If I hear any fights, whispers, or argues about it, they'll be hell to pay." Quickly and quietly the crowd disappeared into varies parts of the village.

I let out a shivering breath I didn't realize I was hold, my shoulders shaking from the cold weather and heat of the moment. Clopin's hands started to play with my black hair. Looking up, I blushed to see his intense gaze on me. "You were outside again, weren't you?" He asked.

Amazed, I questioned, "Yes…how did you…" Before I could even finish the sentence, he held out a handful of snowflakes that were caught in my raven hair. Shrugging calmly, I tried my best to act innocent while brushing off snow from my outfit, "Okay so…maybe I was practicing a dance. I wasn't caught so you can't scold me!"

His eyes stared into mine and I could see he was drowning in…thoughts? Regret? Pain? This was a new emotion I haven't seen in his eyes before. Then he did something he hadn't done since I was ten; he kissed my forehead. It was a small gesture of comfort but my face lit up, the last few minutes appearing in my mind.

"Come Lavender, let's go outside and practice juggling knives." He said with a mock dangerous voice. Lately it was rare for him to teach me anything, what with the Feast coming up.

As we stood in the cold weather, I grabbed two daggers and tossed them up and down. Without warning, Clopin threw another in and watched me juggle an arm and leg. I trusted him enough to know he would never intentionally harm me.

A few minutes passed and I was in deep concentration, juggling now six knives while doing a few simple tricks. There was one I never dared to attempt that Clopin teasingly did all the time; add a lit torch into the objects leaving and returning to his hand. I guess I was lost in such thoughts that I didn't hear Clopin sneak up behind me. He grabbed my shoulder, making me yelp and drop the knives. One slit my palm, wincing at the pain.

"Clopin what in the hell is wrong with you?! I could have stabbed you!" I scolded while the snow beneath me grew red. He gave an innocent sheepish grin and took out the puppet. Before it could speak, I stood and nearly tackled him to grab it.

My foot slipped on ice, making me crash into him. We both fell to the ground, a blush staining our cheeks. Without noticing, I rested my hand on the puppet which, in other words, meant I was holding his hand. I stuttered, "I…Well….you…Um…Uhh…"

Clopin smirked at my babbling, "Why don't we practice something else, no? Let's see…knife combat?"

As if forgetting what just happened, I stood up and smiled, grabbing two daggers. I always loved to fight him with knives. Of course I never won but I was getting close to beating him!

Ignoring my wounded hand, I ran at him but, at the last moment just a foot away, twirled around and jumped in the air, landing behind him. I placed a knife at his throat with a grin. He allowed me that moment of false triumph before grabbing my arm and flipping me over him. For such a skinny man with no muscle in sight, he was strong!

Glaring playfully, I jumped on my feet and threw the dagger at his head. Of course, like always, he caught it and threw two back. I dodged the first one but the second stabbed my skirt into a tree. Carefully removing it, I looked up to see him tackle me to the ground. We tumbled downhill for a moment before I got up and ran towards the fallen dagger.

As soon as I grabbed the object, he grabbed my ankle and pulled with all his strength…which hurt. Falling on the ground roughly, I looked around in a daze to see the blurry outline that belonged to Clopin. He rested his foot on my stomach, crouching down to place the dagger at my throat.

Glaring half serious, I muttered, "I still don't see how you do that…" A smile danced on his lips.

And the puppet, the cause of this all, said suddenly, "He practices! That's all he ever does is practice, practice, practice! Perhaps if he found a girl he wouldn't…"

Clopin smacked the cloth with the end of the dagger, "Silence you!" After helping me up, I finally realized how big the cut was.

"Uhh…" I muttered in concern.

The King frowned as we walked back inside, "Tsk, tsk, tsk, you should be more careful!" Half of me wanted to slap him upside the head.

Bowing mockingly, I replied, "Yes My oh Might King!"

He chuckled, "I suppose a King, no matter how Mighty, should help his subjects clean the wound."

Raising an eyebrow, walking into the tent, I said, "You're being sadistic! You just want to see me in pain when you pour that whiskey on the cut _you_ caused!" He gasped in fake shock and took out a bottle of alcohol. There was something about his smirk that sent shivers down my spine. Whether it was because of the mask or not, it still gave me the idea that he really was sadistic…

* * *

The next few days passed without a single bit of snow. It was calm and peaceful, many people getting ready for the festival. I had begged Clopin to take me to at least watch, I even promised to stay attacked to his hip…Which came out all wrong. All he would do is smile and shake his head before leaving or changing the subject.

Finally on the day of the festival, Esmeralda came over to me and practically dragged me outside. "You want to go, right? Well take my place! You know the dance and you can wear different clothes so you don't mess up." Why was she nearly begging me to take…Ah, so she had a date with that blonde soldier! What was his name…Dofus? Fifus? Sonny? Oh well.

"Does Clopin know about this?" I asked with a hand on my hip. It was clear that I was enjoying her squirm like a kid caught stealing from the cookie jar. With a shake and nod of the head, we agreed; I'd take her place and right after the dance, I could enjoy the music and such while she distracted or warned me where Clopin was.

* * *

I was under the stage, waiting a few inches away from the trapdoor, listening to Clopin sing. His voice always gave me the shivers even on the hottest day. I looked at myself real fast; the dress I wore had sleeves that hung, showing off my shoulders. Bells and Fools gold decorated me. Instead of an orange outfit, like Esmeralda had planned to wear, my outfit was plain violet. I have one gold earring on, my black hair covering half of it.

"Dance La Esmeralda…Dance!" Suddenly he threw something down, fell down the trapdoor and, not noticing who it was, threw me up on stage. I froze for a moment, hoping and praying to remember all the steps. Covering most of my face with a fan, I danced seductively and made sure all the men were watching before doing a cartwheel.

Seeing Judge Claude Frollo made me gasp. Over the past few years his hair had turned gray, his face looked sullen, and his eyes were colder than ice itself. Perhaps he wouldn't recognize me! After a silent debate, I ran over to him and jumped on the chair he sat on, smirking. Closing the fan with a _snap_, I wrapped a black scarf with light purple flowers around his neck, pulling him slowly closer and closer to me.

Our lips were a mere inch apart but that's not why he had such a look of surprise and shock in his eyes. Grinning evilly, I slammed that ridicules hat of his in his face and did a back flip off, continuing the dance. As I finished the dance with a split, I felt the priest's eyes stare at me.

Quickly, hiding my face so Clopin didn't recognize me, I ran off stage and snickered. This was the most fun I've ever had! Listening to the music, I danced by myself near a deserted area of the place. I wanted to be alone for a moment, to talk to my mother and father.

A ring-covered hand smothered my yelp of surprise, another hand wrapping around my waist from behind. Panic and fear ran through my blood as I struggled against the tight grip. "Shh…" The man whispered behind me into my ear, clearly enjoying the scent of my black hair.

I stomped on the person's foot and spun around to see…Judge Claude Frollo?! My face turned pale as I bowed a little. That, I fear, was my first mistake. Gypsies usually don't bow to such a cruel person with real respect…so it gave the idea I had been a noble before.

He stared at me with huge warm eyes. I stared back, drinking in every detail. Apparently he was doing the same for his gaze rested on my nearly exposed chest. Blushing, I pulled the dress to an appropriate manner. "Lavender…" His voice was just above a whisper.

The crowd started to waltz closer so he pulled me into a deserted alley. He stared at me as if I were a ghost, "Lavender Black…I've been looking for you for the past five years!"

Finally finding my voice, I asked, "Why, Minister?" Frollo's eyes flashed with madness, desperation and relief. He gently caressed my face, amazed at how I grew. I continued, "I don't mean to sound…ungrateful or anything…but why? You fired my father and…" My voice was caught in my throat when he grasped my hands.

Frollo held onto them, answering, "Because, Lavender, I heard about those _Gypsies _killing Arthur. I worried you were killed or raped or…Well apparently not but I searched for you."

I guess I looked like a fish with my mouth opening and closing so many times. "Why? Why did you look for me for five years…Claude?" It was quite clear that me saying his name brought Goosebumps to his pale skin.

As if time had frozen, as if we were all alone in the dirty streets of the festival, he pulled me into a gentle embrace which I had no desire to break away from. "Because…" His voice was husky, deep, and clouded with…need perhaps? Or relief. "Because Lavender, before your fifth birthday, your father promised your hand to me in marriage!"

I literally felt all the air get sucked out of me, my body rigid. Part of me screamed to pull away from this man while the other side snuggled into the warm embrace I've rarely felt. "My father…promised me to you? Why?" Although I was enjoying the hug didn't mean my voice couldn't have traces of shock and hysteria in it.

Frollo held me out in arms length, overlooking at how I had grown. "Why, my dear girl? So he could become captain! Your father swore I'd have you if he was captain. Lavender, I've been so worried!" He took my face in his hands, making me stare into his eyes.

In all truth, the emotions I once felt for him when I was young still housed in me and returned full force. It made sense though; my father, for whatever reason, brought me to the place where my mother was raised so Frollo would never find me. He must have killed himself, said he was a spy, because he knew he couldn't stay with me in the Courts…meaning he had to live in the city. If he was caught and questioned for me, he obviously didn't trust himself to go through torture silently. Why did he hide me from Frollo though? What made him change his mind? Better yet, I wonder if Clopin was in on all this since he never let me outside a lot.

My breathing increased as I put the puzzle pieces together, noticing I still missed a few. "Claude…" I couldn't say anything else; I just rested my hand on his.

He raised an eyebrow, "Where have you been these past years?"

My heart stopped. I managed to speak a lie smoothly, "I've been living with a Gypsy family outside of town, on a farm. Oh my, Claude!" Quite suddenly I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him, not letting go. "It's been so long! Tell me, why…"

"Lavender, Clopin knows you're here!" Esmeralda suddenly ran towards us. Claude took a step back while I looked at her in fear. "Come, we must go or else he'll find you."

Frollo looked at me with worry and concern shining in his cold eyes. "Are you being held prisoner?"

My mouth dropped in shock. In some aspects, I suppose I was. YES I WAS!!!! Then again, I didn't wish to cause any trouble. "No, Claude, not at all. My family's…father is looking for me. He hates this festival. Please, forgive me, I must leave."

As Esmeralda started running off, the judge grabbed my wrist and pulled me close. "You're mine, Lavender, remember that. Meet me at the church tomorrow night." I should have been scared at the wild look in his eyes, the possessive way he grasped me…but I wasn't. I nodded and quickly ran to catch up with my friend.

So many questions raced through my mind as we raced to the Court of Miracles. There had to be a reason why Father, an honorable man, went back on his word about my secret betrothed marriage. What was it? Did Clopin know? Is that why he didn't want me to go to the Feast of Fools? How was my mother killed? And, in my current situation, what would Clopin do when we get back?

That last question was answered rather quickly for when we snuck towards the tents, Clopin's voice boomed, "Lavender, I wish to talk to you outside…Now!" I flinched. This was the first time I had ever heard him that angry and it made me shake slightly.

When I stepped outside, I sat on a grave to collect myself. Clopin followed suit, standing before me. His lips in a tight frown, his body and fist shaking in rage. I know fear shined brightly in my purple eyes as I stared at the mad Clopin. "Care explaining why you disobeyed me and went, not only to the Feast, but danced in front of all those people?!" With each word, his voice got louder and louder. I winced and looked away.

"Because I had begged Esmeralda to let me take her place…I wanted to have fun." My voice was strained with hidden truth.

Suddenly Clopin grabbed my hair, pulling it back roughly to make my head snap up to meet his eyes. I gasped at the sharp unexpected pain, grinding my teeth in control. Without the mask, he looked scary. His eyes, just like Frollo's, had a wild look in them. "I see…then tell me what you were doing in the arms of Judge Frollo?!"

My mouth opened slightly, gasping once more in surprise. How did he see? As if reading my mind, he sneered while pulling my hair more, "I saw the fan you danced with, it was clear it was you so I followed. It's an interesting view to see one's friend in another's arms from atop a roof!"

Now my body shook with fear of what he would do. Somehow I managed to answer, "He pulled me into the alley and…he told me he had been looking for me. He was worried about me after my father died."

"And so you went into his embrace and clung to him simply because of his worry?! Would you have bedded him if I hadn't sent Esmeralda to get you?!" He shouted in my face. So Esmeralda had knowingly took me away into this…I couldn't blame or get mad at her, for Clopin is our King and we must do as he says.

God he was so sexy when he shouted with that accent! Okay, so it was the wrong time to go all girly-girly but still! My feared gaze hardened as I grabbed his hand, sinking my nails into the back of it, "Bed him? For Goodness sake's, Clopin, I just met the man I've known half my life for the first time in years! Can you blame me for hugging him?! The only friends I have here is you and Esmeralda because your worthless subjects act like they're too good for me!"

His eyes widened at how I reacted. Ignoring the blood seeping down his glove, he grabbed the back of my neck and watched my squirm in discomfort. "Those worthless subjects are Gypsies and, as I recall, so are you! We're the ones who took you in!" I didn't tell him about the arranged marriage so of course he wouldn't realize my father had done all this on purpose.

I shouted in confined rage that had been building for years, "Took me in?! You freak, you and your people are the ones who killed my father in the first place! Of course you had to take me in; you couldn't live knowing there was an orphan on the streets because of…" He slapped me suddenly. It wasn't a strong hit but it wasn't weak either…it was enough to make me go silent.

My eyes widened with shock as I placed a hand on my cheek. He too realized what he had just done and pulled away. "I-I'm sorry Lavender…I didn't mean…" I stood up and ran past him into the Court of Miracles, not wanting him to see my tears. Stumbling a bit, I managed to find our tent and crawled in the bed that was mine. I pulled the privacy curtain around me and hugged my pillow. I faintly heard him come in and talk.

Closing my eyes, I felt the priest's arms around me once more, showing me love and comfort. What could have made my father so worried about that minister to make him kill himself just to make sure I was hidden?

* * *

Please review! I want to know what people are thinking, even if its just one word like "cool" or something! Next chapter: Lavender goes to the church and talks to Frollo. When she comes back home, Clopin is talking to his puppet about how he feels about her. She listens and...etc. 


	4. Talking With The Boys

Disclaimer: I own Lavender only. Don't own the song or people.

I was listening to that song over and over again because the voices are just so…hushed and calming. So I thought, wow that sounds like I could slip that in the story without any big commotion…I hope.

Congrats to my friend Kitty who had a boy named Salem! I'm an auntie!

* * *

Rolling over, I felt the rough cold texture of cement blocks underneath me. Stifling a gasp, I twisted back on the pallet of blankets. The top piece of my night outfit was thin and felt like a cob web when facing cold conditions. What time was it? Oh right, noon. Yawning, I stretched and smirked at the sound of several joints popping. That always freaked Clopin out so where…

The events that took place yesterday became fresh in my mind, a frown on my lips. I stepped out of bed and looked around, seeing the King still snoring. Subconsciously, my hand rested on my cheek for a moment. Suddenly I remembered my meeting with the Judge!

Silently putting on my black dress with a purple top, I glanced at the sleeves and hoped they looked okay. One sleeve was black while the other…well I had cut off the other sleeve because it looked prettier. Glancing in the dust covered mirror, I placed my hair over the shoulder that was bare. Temptation told me to tie the skirt up a bit so my right leg was visible, or at least up to my knee. Shaking my head, I left it the way it was and quietly snuck out.

I would be lying if I said I wasn't nervous. This was the Judge, the man I was supposed to marry by my father's word that I was meeting! It had been years since we've spoken…people can change a lot. Was he nicer? His eyes had said no.

But wait! I stopped in my tracks, frozen with fear as if I was stuck in an icy blizzard. What if the meeting was a trap? After all, he knew I was one of the things he hated…what if he captured me and tortured me, hoping I would spill where the Court of Miracles were?

Shaking my head, I thought to myself, _"That's a risk I'll have to take. I need to find out about the truth, about father and mother."_ As I traveled slowly through the gloomy market, I placed my hands behind my head and stared at the sky. The clouds held rain, a new fresh wave of them coming towards us with darker outlining.

I figured I had about an hour on my hands…what to do? As always when I had nothing to occupy my mind, I started thinking of the past.

* * *

"Lavender, what do you think you're doing?" A voice snapped at me. I looked up to see a woman wearing nothing but emerald green, her dark blue eyes sparkling with amusement while she brushed her hair.

"Just writing a letter to Father, Mom!" I replied with a smile and looked back at my paper.

Mother leaned over my shoulder and pointed at a bunch of squiggly lines, "What's that say?" I was six years old at the time and knew the alphabets…just couldn't write them.

Looking at her as if she were blind, I answered, "It say's 'Dear Dad I hope you come back soon, love Lavender and Mom!' " Mother smiled at that and hugged me before trying to find her earrings.

"Lav, go get dressed, you're coming with me on the streets." She knew that always cheered me up.

* * *

It was two months after my eighth birthday when Father was being sent to different cities to help with crime. Although I knew he wanted me to go with him, to see the land, Mother insisted that we both stay in Paris. They never spoke why in front of me but one morning I got up early and heard them argue in hushed tones.

"Why don't you want to leave?" My father whispered loudly, anger clearly in his voice.

My mother, like always, was the calm one, "Because if something were to happen to us or to you, God Forbid, then I would get the King to raise Lavender." That shut dad up real fast. Who was the King?

Later on when I asked Mother a silly question, "If I'm raised by the King, will I be a princess?!" My mother just stared at me with teary ocean blue eyes. She knelt down and hugged me, not letting go for what seemed like hours.

* * *

Finally at long last I was ten years old! It was my birthday when my father dragged me to church. I always loved to gape and gawk at the pretty stain glass but to pray on my birthday, at the current time, was torture. But Father didn't take me to pray like he had told Mother. In fact, we met Claude Frollo there. He had told me after the event that I would have to lie to mom and say we only prayed.

Frollo was roughly twenty or twenty two but he looked older. Father had walked over to him with a huge smile which was false. Lately I had noticed their meetings grew tenser and tenser. "Claude! I dropped by to talk about the death sentence and brought Lavender with me."

This wasn't the first time we met. In fact, over the past year, I had been able to speak and spend time with the priest for hours on end. I smiled at him and waved like any child would. The truth was no matter how many times I had met this man, I was always too nervous to speak. Claude's dark eyes drew away from my father and looked at me. A small smile replaced his frown as he spoke, "Hello to you too, Lavender. Why are you all dressed up?" He was using a light tone, making it obvious that he knew why.

I tugged at the sleeves of my new dress. My mother had bought a simple black dress and sewed purple flowers and stars on the hems, sleeves, and waist. She even placed a violet gem as the top button. I looked like a true lady, as my father said. But with my wild hair refusing to stay in a bun, it lay gracefully on my shoulders which made mom say I looked like a true gypsy.

Smiling, I looked up at him and responded, "Because it's my tenth birthday!" With a glare from my father, I added, "Sir."

Frollo gave me a warm smile before speaking, "Close your eyes." As I did as I was told, I noticed that his hands were behind his back. Why would he be at a soldier statue? When I had permission to open them, I saw a small stuffed teddy bear with stitches on its chest that read "Happy Birthday Lav".

Although I knew very well it was not very lady like to stare with my mouth open, I did it anyway. Claude seemed to find it amusing. Slowly taking the present out of his hands, thinking it would break, I looked at him. As if knowing I would thank him at that precise moment, he started smugly, "You're very welcome for it, Lavender. It…"

I was _not_ going to let him get away with thinking I was predictable. To surprise him, I hugged him tightly with the bear in my arms. I was tall enough to where I met his elbows so my head rested on his stomach. It was clear that I had shocked not only Father and the Judge himself, but everyone else in the church. Smirking out of pride that I surprised them, I muttered, "Thank you very much, Claude. It's absolutely adorable and I promise to care for it forever." All he could do was smile and rest a hand on my shoulder.

* * *

It was a few months after my tenth birthday. I tried to join some kids playing a game on the streets but they laughed and made fun of me because of my eyes and lips. I ran home and cried, feeling like an outcast to all. My mother walked in and sat next to me on my bed. She had seen the whole thing from a distance away. Wrapping her arms around me, she sang with the rarely used voice of hers:

_Baby mine, don't you cry_

_Baby mine, dry your eyes_

My mother forced me to look up at her without shame, wiping away the tears that slid down my face.

_Rest your head close to my heart_

_Never to part, baby of mine_

She wrapped her arms around me and hugged me tightly, my head resting on her chest while she rested her chin on my head.

_Little one when you play_

_Don't you mind what they say_

She gestured towards the window as we heard the faint laughs of children.

_Let those eyes sparkle and shine_

_Never a tear, baby of mine_

I smiled as she ruffled my hair, her blue eyes sparkling with pride.

_If they knew sweet little you_

_They'd end up loving you too_

With a clap of her hands, midnight blue powder took shape of people hugging me.

_All those same people who scold you_

_What they'd give just for_

_The right to hold you_

The powder turned pink as it showed my father, mother, and me together.

_From your head to your toes_

_You're so sweet, goodness knows_

_But you're so precious to me_

_Cute as can be, baby of mine_

* * *

So many memories on the streets of Paris…some good, some bad. I smiled to myself as I closed me eyes, head tilted back as if waiting for the rain. True, I missed my mother and father but I felt like they were watching me. When I reached the church, I felt a little guilt-ridden that I hardly went anymore. Glancing around to see people stop working, I guessed it was five or six by now. Where was Frollo?

Ironically I felt a hand grab my shoulder. My bet was a soldier so I turned, stumbling back on the steps as if to run backwards into the church and fell on my bottom. "Stationary!" I yelped when I hit the ground.

My violet eyes met the iciness of Frollo's. "What in the world are you doing, child?" He frowned, helping me up. Feeling rather stupid for such an exclaim, I shrugged.

"Thought you were a soldier." I muttered as he led me inside the church.

At this, he chuckled, "Didn't mean you Sanctuary instead of Stationary? Even if it had been a soldier, why did you react like that?" I took that moment to stare at him as he glanced around the old building. He looked the same except for a few things. He was quite handsome though. It still shocked and amazed me at how he looked over these years.

Raising my eyebrows in mock surprise, I replied, "Because I am a Gypsy and you told your soldier to arrest them?" He looked as though this news was unheard of. Either he forgot about how we met or he just wasn't comfortable thinking of what I was.

It was quiet as we walked through the church, both of us lost in memory lane. I finally was about to open my mouth to question him when my stomach beat me to it. Frollo chuckled again and motioned me to follow him upstairs. I had heard of Quasimodo and tried to spy him without being too obvious. Although the priest had his back to me, he spoke with a lazy wave of the hand, "He's not here right now. He's in a different tower. Come, let's eat and talk."

I sat across from him and looked to my left. A loud gasp escaped my lips as I watched the sun sink behind Paris's building. It was beautiful, truly a breath taking sight. Apparently Claude had seen this image many times before for he just smirked and poured us wine. I suddenly wondered, _"What if the wine is poisoned?"_

I hesitated, sipping it carefully. "Claude, I want to know what you mean exactly when you say I was promised to you." Once again I could see a shiver travel down his spine as I whispered his name. For such a Gypsy at such a young age, I sure had an effect on him.

He drank some wine and looked over the city once more. "Beautiful, isn't it? Such a big city full of crime…" Although he didn't say the word, I knew he spoke of my people. "Hundreds of kids running around in danger without realizing it…hard working people ready to get mugged without noticing it. Such a dangerous cruel place it is. Your father wanted to protect this place. When he was a child, he told me, he moved here and felt the urge to protect his family. After he grew older and enlisted as a soldier, he tried his best to be promoted. He wanted to be captain so he could protect not only his family, but the whole town."

By this time I was leaning forward, hypnotized by his story. "He came to me about ten or eleven years ago. As many others, he had heard how the old captain had died in battle. For days on end he begged me, bargained, and even threatened me. His wish was simple; to become captain. I told him no each time. Finally one day he brought a little girl with him into my office. She wore a black hood that hid her face and looked only to be five years old. At first I thought he was trying to use sympathy but then he told me that he could imagine how difficult it would be for me to get a wife, what with my job and coldness.

"He made a deal with me. If he was to be captain, I would be betrothed to that girl and marry her when she was fifteen. At first I thought she was nothing more than an ordinary child but…she took off her hood and stared up at me with big beautiful purple eyes. Her lips were a light violet and she laughed. Most children thought I was scary because of my appearance but this child…" He wore a smirk as he twirled the wine in the glass around, "This child was different. Immediately I knew that others feared her as well because of that gorgeous color she was cursed with. She came up to me and tried to curtsy…heh…she gave up with a pout and hugged me instead. So I said yes. We agreed I would start meeting, talking, to her at the age of eight or nine."

My face was as red as the apple in front of me. Looking down, I faintly remembered such an encounter. "So…Father promised my hand to you when I was fifteen to get a job he wanted…Did my mother know this?" I asked him.

He stopped in mid drink, staring at me with a new spark in his eyes. "Your mother…" There was a hint of anger and loathing, "…No, I don't believe she did. But that's not the point, dear Lavender. I'll get right down to it; how would you like to live with me? We don't have to wed just yet but stay with me, away from those gypsies?"

Rage consumed me, my blood boiling. I stood up and glared, "Do you really hate them enough to act as if they're scum?! Not all are thieves and rapists Claude! But since you think that, since you think so low of my gypsy family, which means you think of me like it too! I refuse to sit there and listen to this bullshit about me and the people who took me in!" With that, I started walking to the staircase but felt something grab my wrist. Turning, I saw Frollo angry as well, his eyes which stared directly into mine shined with madness.

Suddenly my rage melted away. "You may have changed but your eyes haven't…still cold to everything but me…" I whispered softly, blushing as I realized he had heard it. Frollo smiled and caressed my cheek in a gently manner.

Leaning forward, he murmured, "You're the only one that has such an effect on me…Meet me here again in tomorrow Lavender! Think about my offer." Unable to speak correctly, I nodded and walked downstairs. It hadn't been a trap at all. I suppose he really did care for me…should I take his offer? I could always talk to Esmeralda on the streets and it's not like anyone else really wanted to be nice to me. And Clopin…

"Oh shit!" I cursed loudly as I broke into a full sprint to the graveyard. I forgot about Clopin! Surely he was awake and looking for me by now! If he found out I was meeting an enemy of his, he'd be…

As I walked through the colorful tents and buildings, I frowned to realize it was oddly silent. Our tent, the King's and mine, was so quiet that I thought it was empty. Sighing in relief, I figured if I could change and make up a story, I wouldn't get in trouble.

Apparently today just wasn't my day for when I stepped in, I saw Clopin sitting on a trunk with his puppet. His back was facing me while he talked to his look-alike. His musical deep voice was filled with such sorrow and worry. It made my soul shudder to hear weakness in his words. Ever since I was forced to live with them, he was the one always saving me from nightmares and soldiers on the street.

"I don't know what to do with her anymore. Of course she's becoming a teenager and becoming rebellious but still! Maybe I over reacted yesterday at the Feast of Fools." Clopin spoke softly as the cloth on his hand flung its arms wildly.

In a high pitched voice, it said, "Over reacted?! Nonsense, you did no such thing! You simply got outraged to see Lavender in the arms of a Gypsy killer and saw red! Instead of calmly questioning her about it, you slapped her! That's not over reacting!" It made a movement of its head as if to roll its eyes.

Clopin glared at the little man and rubbed his head with his free hand, "Alright alright I get it! Don't be so sarcastic! I just can't figure out why I did what I did."

The puppet cried out, "Because you_ looove_ her!" Clopin suddenly choked and stuttered on his own words.

"I've known her mother, was told to protect her if something happened, and I've done such a thing for years! That…that is…the idea…that is…!" He blushed and went silent.

The puppet tilted its head ever so slightly, giving me the creepy feeling that it was watching me, "That is true, non?" Clopin threw his torn purple hat on its head as if he expected it to muffle the uncomfortable truth. I stared in amazement and slowly walked backwards out of the tent.

Did he love me? No, he was my protector, my savior, my captor! Anyway, who would have me? Well…besides Frollo I mean. He was the King of Gypsies and I was but half and an oddly colored freak. His "subjects" wouldn't like the idea of me and him together. Just the other day they protested that I should leave my sanctuary with him!

"Lavender!" I heard a familiar voice give away my position. Cringing in the spot I stood at, I glanced around and gave a forced smile that said "I'm gonna strangle you" to my green eyed friend. Esmeralda ran up to me as Clopin stuck his head out. "I've been looking for you for hours! Where have you been?"

Hesitating for one a second, I managed to speak half the truth, "I was walking around the market and visited the church, for guidance of course."

Although Esmeralda was oblivious to the moment's hesitation, I could see by Clopin's face that he was suspicious now. She grabbed my wrist and practically dragged me outside to dance. Every time we would practice a new dance, we'd stay in or near the graveyard…which always crept me out.

Closing my eyes, she started playing the tambourine and we slowly danced to the beat. As if it hit her, she stopped and asked, "Why are you dressed up like that?"

Nearly tripping over myself, I grinned and tried to look as sheepish as possible, "Well I sort of…tripped and fell into the water so I changed. Don't tell Clopin or he'll lecture me about skipping carelessly." She shrugged and continued to dance. A violent shiver passed through me as I glanced around.

Seeing nothing behind me, I turned and was prepared to dance my heart out when I crashed into a body. Looking up to see Clopin wearing a skull mask, I yelped and glared. "Curse you, stop frightening me!"

He smirked and looked at Esmeralda, bowing slightly, "Mind if I steal away our Lavender?" As we walked through the graves, I felt guilty for listening in on his conversation with….well, himself.

"Clopin I…" I started while stopping. He grabbed my chin and forced me to look into his gentle eyes. Even with the scary mask on, he made me feel a warm sense of safety.

He held onto my chin with his gloved hand, speaking sincerely, "I want to apologize for yesterday. I don't know what came over me and…"

I was never too good at accepting apologizes. Of course I'd forgive and forget but I hated that mushy moment where you're suppose to say "it's okay". So instead I threw myself into his arms and hugged him tightly, not bothering to move. For a moment he was surprised but wrapped his arms around me as well.

Over all the seasons that had passed, I had grown till I was almost to his chin.

My mind went back to the argument my parents had about leaving or staying so many years ago. Suddenly, resting my head on his shoulder, I muttered, "Tell me about my mother. When I was young, she said to my father that I was to be raised by a King if something happened…what did she mean?"

He was taken back and didn't bother hiding his body language to show it. "Ah my little one…" It started to snow lightly. "One day she came to me with a bundle of blankets in her arms. It had been two years since I had seen her and of course with natural curiosity, I questioned why she was here. She told me she needed a life long favor, a debt if you will.

"If anything happens to me or my husband, promise me, swear to me that you will protect this child with your life! Swear it Clopin!" Your mother exclaimed as she thrusted the blanket in my arms. I was about to suggest asking someone else when I looked down and saw sleepy purple eyes look back at me. I told her that I'd take care of you if you found yourself alone in the world…That was the last I ever saw of her."

I felt a lump in my throat, tears building up in my eyes. So my mother sensed something was going to happen in my childhood…and came to this man. I felt so silly suddenly to remember I asked my mother if I was gonna be a princess. "Why didn't you recognize me when we met those years ago?" I asked while looking up at him.

His gaze was soft like the piles of snow that fell around us. "Because, Lavender, I didn't see your eyes until you were safe in my tent." Regret danced on his face. I could tell he was ashamed and embarrassed. Leaning forward, I closed my eyes and captured his lips in a kiss. Although it was brief, the flames of passion burned.

Resting my head on his chest, feeling his chin on the top of my black hair, I kept my eyes half way closed. The wind whispered a lullaby as I felt something wet hit my hair and hands which lay next to my head. It was his tears, I realized. Biting my lip in an attempt to stop from crying, I whispered, "I forgive you…"

No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't stop from feeling my own tears fall.

* * *

So cute, non? Next chapter I'll be introducing a new character who joins the Court of Miracles…Plus Lavender goes to meet the Judge again! XD Some romance heats up between them, nothing M though.

I wanna thank 2AddersFanged for pointing out my mistake XD Apparently Frollo can't be priest and judge at the same time.


	5. A New Girl

Thanks to Mercy, Clopins-Gyspy-Dancer, 2AddersFanged, Sweet Valentine, Becky Belle, and Lillebule for reviewing! Y'all rule!

* * *

I awoke to see my breath in a cloud in front of me. That was the bad thing about living underground; when it was cold outside, it was freezing down here. Last night was a blur but I remember kissing Clopin and going straight to bed afterwards…Speaking of that devil man, where was he?

Putting on my light purple dress, I looked at the black flowers that covered the skirt of it, the thin material called sleeves were nothing but spider webs in a way. Grabbing a scarf to wrap around my waist against the bitter wind, I met up with Esmeralda and set out to the market.

There was a small breeze traveling through the alleys and buildings, making me wish I had worn thicker sleeves. Ignoring it for now, I inhaled the fresh winter air and shuddered in hunger, smelling the sign of the baker's first hour at work.

"Where's Clopin?" I asked as casually as I could.

A mischievous smirk played on her lips, "He said something about the puppet show. So…how was it?"

Raising an eyebrow, I asked with a voice thick of suspicion, "How was what?" For a moment I thought she knew of my meeting with Frollo.

Letting out a creepy squeal, she whispered, "The kiss! I saw you and Clopin kiss and make up yesterday!" Feeling my face heat up, I tried to sound cold and enraged but…I sounded embarrassed.

"Have you no shame woman?! Spying on me like that?!" Despite the fact that I was caught, I smiled.

She snickered, "Not when it comes to my best friend's first kiss!" Making a kissy face, she barely dodged my tambourine which missed her head by an inch.

Laughing softly as I walked backwards out of the alley to get my instrument, I replied, "A true lady never kisses and goes into detail."

Esmeralda snorted at this, crossing her arms under her bosom, "Yes but you're a Gypsy and gypsies spill everything to their friend!" I felt guilt for not telling her about my father and the meetings…but I would tonight for sure!

Just before I could respond to that in a smug manner, I crashed into somebody. Turning around, I snapped, "Watch where you're going you piece of- Judge Frollo?!" My cheeks went aflame as I stared up at the man who held my tambourine. Feeling Esmeralda walk closer to me, just in case of trouble, I smiled as weakly as I could, "My apologizes, I wasn't paying attention."

His attempt to glare at me failed as he handed back my possession, "Don't let it happen again…Lavender." As he turned to walk away, I noticed he motioned me to follow. Blushing, I looked at my friend and smiled.

"You go ahead and dance, I'm gonna find Clopin." As I left, I heard her whistle and laugh. Walking around the church twice, I frowned and wondered where the Judge was. Had he motioned me to follow or was it just my imagination?

Once again I felt a hand cover my mouth and wrap around my waist, pulling me into a high tower of the church. Glancing at the hand, I saw two huge rings; Yup, it was Frollo. "Must you scare me every time we meet?" I asked using a light sarcastic tone.

He raised an eyebrow and grabbed my hands, watching me blush. "Did you think about my offer?" In all truth I hadn't thought about him since I kissed Clopin.

Shrugging, I looked away and saw Quasimodo's wooden village. Acting like a child, I gasped and ran over, looking over each figure in amazement. Frollo watched me like an owl watches a mouse. With a smug grin at the sound of my empty stomach, he motioned to a small basket on a table for me. Cautiously, I opened it and felt my mouth water at the aroma of bread. He obviously saw how careful I was to exam it before tearing it into pieces, munching on it.

My body grew tense as I felt him stand behind me. His body was close enough to where I felt the folds of his robes wrap around my legs, one hand rested on my waist which was covered by my unused scarf. His hot breath traveled down my neck, making me shiver. I heard him sniff my hair and was unable to hide a grin at this. The scent of lavender, spices, and honey would haunt his dreams now.

With his free hand, he grabbed a piece of torn bread and whispered darkly in my ear, "The food isn't poisoned, Lavender." As if proving his point, he tossed the fluffy piece of food in his mouth. Feeling slightly foolish, I grabbed an apple and bit into it, relaxing as he wrapped his arm all the way around my waist. Even though there were two or three layers of cloth between us, I felt like my skin was on fire!

Glancing at him, I smirked as I bit into the delicious fruit again. His gaze was fixed on my lips as I licked the juice off them. I knew I was driving him crazy by being such a tease but it was so much fun! "Claude, I don't have much time here. Esmeralda will be searching for me soon." It was the truth. Soon she would find Clopin and question him where I was and they'd worry. Hopefully that wouldn't happen for a long…long…time.

Clearing his throat, he pulled away from me and sat down. "About my offer…I've prepared a room for you." I thought long and hard about this. When I finished the fruit, I walked over to him and sat down; not bothering to pull my over sized dress up to cover myself. His gaze traveled down to the teasing cleavage.

"I fear this isn't the right time. My families…mother is sick and I don't have the heart to leave them alone." My voice was light with regret and worry. The judge nodded but did not dismissed the subject.

"You said you lived on a farm…Where exactly?" Noticing an unrecognized emotion in his voice, I felt alarmed at such a question.

Placing a smile on my lips, I answered, "On the outskirts of town, Claude." Before he could speak, I sat on his lap and watched his eyes widen with embarrassment. Repeating my actions from the Feast of Fools, I leaned forward and smirked as his breathing sped up ever so slightly.

This time I didn't slam his hat into his face, however. He pulled away and tried to compose himself, "I wish to ask you something then. You claim to live on a farm yet I have checked all over, there is no farm that has gypsies. That leads me to one conclusion; you live in the Court of Miracles. Where is it?"

I felt buckets of ice water wash over my skin as I stood up. For a moment, I couldn't breathe; I didn't know what to say. Frowning, I gathered my most annoyed voice and questioned, "Is that why you brought me here? To try and find out where it is? Because I don't know where it is, I stay with a family on the outskirts of town."

Claude chuckled darkly and grabbed my wrist while standing. I tried to pull away but he yanked me closer. Our legs entwined together, my leg resting between his. I felt a bulge against my thigh, my face lit pink. Grinning, he caressed my cheek and murmured, "I'm not using you…I'm simply wondering where you live and how safe it is."

Feeling myself shake, I looked away and answered, "I'm fine where I am Claude, don't worry. Release me." There was a small trace of fear in my voice; he knew it and I knew it. Deciding to take control of the situation, I yanked the scarf off my waist and wrapped it around his neck.

Immediately Frollo froze and stared at me. Smirking, I pulled him closer and wrapped a leg around him. Red stained his high cheeks; I knew he was wishing we'd melt together.

As I was going to move back, he gripped my black hair and crashed our lips together in a bruising fashion. Surprised at first, I kissed back, his tongue licking my purple lips, asking for permission. Just as I was about to grant, footsteps echoed near us.

I pulled away and looked down the stairs to see…nothing. Frowning, I looked back at Frollo and knew he didn't have the courage or nerve to try a thing like that again. Planning to let him have my flower covered scarf, I sighed, "I suppose I should leave…Esmeralda will get worried."

As I started to leave, he grabbed my arm and kissed my cheek while handing me a basket. Blushing, I muttered a good-bye and left. As I walked out onto the streets, I took a peek inside. A slice of chocolate cake sat there, calling to me. Giggling, I thought of ways to thank Claude for such a present.

A few moments later I spotted Clopin telling a story about Cinderella. I smiled at how he managed to make the kids laugh; he was so good with children it made me wonder why he didn't have any of his own. Oh right…he hadn't met anyone special yet.

I was so deep in thought that I jumped when Clopin rested his head on my shoulder, looking at the basket on my arm. "What's that?" He asked with a curiosity of a four year old.

Turning around, I lifted the cloth to show a delicious looking chocolate cake. "This of course! We'll share it when we get back to the Court."

Clopin raised an eyebrow, scooping some icing on his finger and licked it. "Where'd you get it?"

Blushing, I replied, "From the bakery of course." Such an easy lie, he saw right through it.

He said in a light tone, "Esmeralda said you came looking for me but I never saw you. A trip to the bakery doesn't take that long." We were in a staring challenge when a scream of anger interrupted us.

Looking around, I saw two guards trying to capture a fighting girl. She looked to be sixteen, perhaps seventeen. The girl was putting up one hell of a fight. Clopin, I noticed, chuckled at this before looking at me, "Shall we help?" With a nod, I threw a dagger at one soldier while he threw his at the other.

Both pierced their shoulders and pinned them to the wall. The teenager had fallen to the ground, not expecting them to let go of their pulling tactics. Her long brown, almost fluffy, hair covered her face completely. Clopin and I helped her up and as we ran, I asked, "What's your name?"

Dodging an arrow, she replied, "Kara. Shall I get to know the names of my saviors?" Clopin, sadly, chose that moment to take us both onto a down ward hill. We all stumbled and rolled until we hit the bottom.

Groaning as I sat up, I shot a death glare at the puppet master. "I'm Lavender. Tell us, what did you do to make them get so mad?"

Before she could reply, the man who had just tackled us helped her up and kissed the back of her hand. "I am Clopin. Kara…such a beautiful name to fit such a beautiful girl." Taking a moment to look at her, I saw she had light brown hair that wildly lay on her shoulders. It shined brightly in what rays of the sun rested on it. Her eyes, I realized, were dark brown with sparkles of blood red. Now that I had seen her up-close, she looked to be eighteen.

An arrow zoomed past out heads. "Runy now, flirty later!" I snapped as we sprinted off. An hour passed until we felt like we were safe. Falling to the ground in an alley, I looked at the girl resting in front of me. The crisp cold air had messed her hair up more but it made her look…prettier. Her cheeks were stained with pink from inhaling the winter air non stop.

"So, you gonna tell us what you did?" I questioned. Of course I knew I sounded harsh but we literally just risked our necks out there!

Looking up, she replied with sarcasm, "Get straight the point, eh?" While she stood, I noticed she wore boy's shorts and a shirt, both black. "Not that it's any of your business but I was looking for my sister. The only way to get information in this damn town is to be a man. Those soldiers noticed my hair slip from my hat and tried to arrest me for impersonating a guard…which was a lie."

She turned to Clopin and smiled, showing off her dazzling pearl teeth, "I'm in your debt, Clopin. Thank you, really." He bowed slightly with his hat tilted off.

"It was my pleasure." He smirked, watching her closely. I felt a twinge of jealousy and pushed it away. Clopin wasn't mine, I had no claim over him…and yet the voice in my mind yelled that I've known him longer and that he was, in fact, mine.

Looking up to see the sun falling, I tugged at Clopin's tights on his leg. "We gotta get back to the Court of Miracles…think she can keep a secret?" He nodded while helping me up, the basket still on my arm.

It took a while but when we reached the graveyard, I looked at the girl and said, "Kara, if we let you live here you must swear that you won't breathe a word to anyone about this place, alright?"

Nodding, she responded, "I swear on my sisterr's health."

When we walked in to see colorful clothes of tents, she gasped and gaped. While Clopin showed her the tent she would stay in, I went to mine and collapsed on my bed. The piece of dessert that had earlier called to me seemed dull. This girl had a history and I intended to find out. What had she said earlier? Oh right, she had a missing sister. That must mean she didn't have parents anymore. I stared at the ceiling and thought about it for a while. Was she really trust worthy? Clopin seemed to trust her…then again he was taken with her appearance so…oh well.

My thoughts went back to the Judge. My purple glossed lips curled into a shy smile as I remembered the kiss. I could almost feel his lips on mine…Such passion and intense….

Frollo had asked me about this place thought. I knew he wasn't using me but that didn't stop the fact that he wanted to know the location. The kiss I shared with Clopin, my very first kiss, still made me blush. I loved him…it was that simple and yet so complicated. I also loved Claude.

"Oomph!" I cried out to see Clopin fall on me. Glaring, I sat up and pushed him off, "What's wrong with you, you buffoon of a King?!" He gave me such an innocent grin.

"I tripped. Now where's that cake?" He looked around and spotted the basket. Rolling my eyes, I sat against a trunk and watched him. I watched his long fingers wrap around a clean knife and cut it in half.

As I slowly ate it, savoring the sugary goodness, I watched him carefully. "Do you like her, that Kara?" I asked simply. He stopped shoving food down his throat and studied me. I tried my best to hide any jealousy that glittered in my violet eyes. Even if I had succeeded he would have seen right through me.

Putting his half eaten cake on the ground next to him, he beckoned me to come closer. He grabbed my wrists and pulled me to sit on his lap. Pulling me into a soft embrace, he stroked my raven hair and muttered gently, "Lavender, Kara will never take your place. She's…unique but I wouldn't say I love her. Don't give me that look, young lady, I knew what you meant by 'like'. As I was saying…Clopin will always love you little one…" His face went dark red at these words. We both thought the other love, the kind where you lust after that person. I giggled at this and remembered how he acted when I was thirteen.

Just to mess with him, I fed him the rest of the cake. By the time it was devoured he pushed me onto my blankets and dropped my pillow on my face. "Hey!" I exclaimed, looking at him through the locks of messy hair.

He gave me an innocent look, a grin, and lay in his bed. Turning over, he fell into a dead slumber. Just as I felt sleep take over me, I felt like I was getting poked. Looking up, I saw Kara there and jumped. "Damn you, you idiot girl, you scared the hell out of me!" I cried out in a hushed tone.

She frowned at me and placed her finger on her lips, telling me to be silent. We walked out of the King's tent. "Let's walk." She stated as she dragged me through the paths. The candle light shined on her, giving her appearance a demonic look. Her pink full lips were tied into a small grin, her eyes half closed in deep thought.

"What'd you wanna talk about?" I asked in a quiet tone, hoping no one was listening.

Kara replied calmly, "I know you're suspicious of me, I could tell that from the start." My cheeks flamed with shame. "So I came to tell you that I'd be more than willing to explain myself to you and Clopin tomorrow night. But I do, however, want to know why I saw you and that Judge in the tower together."

At this sudden statement, I tripped over myself and went flying to the ground. How did she see? Sitting up, I frowned as she walked past me, unfazed. Stumbling to my feet, I followed and felt rather young.

"Not that it's any of your business," I mocked her, "But I was finding stuff out about my parents." Here I was telling a stranger something that my best friend didn't know!

She nodded thoughtfully before saying, "Finding stuff out about your parents, eh? I find it difficult to do with your lips locked with Frollo." Once again I tripped and slammed into a wall. I glared, wondering if she enjoyed that.

"What are you playing at?" I questioned with suspicion, staying on the ground.

Kara gave me a soft smile and answered, "Nothing…I just want you to help me look for my sister tomorrow."

Raising an eyebrow, I asked, "How?"

Maybe it was the candle lighting, or lack of it anyway, that gave her a sinister look or maybe it was my imagination, "By traveling into the dungeons of the Palace of Justice."

* * *

Okay, next chapter: Lav and Kara go into the dungeons. If her sister is/was there, what abuse do you think she went through? After narrowly escaping, Lav gets grabbed by Frollo himself while her new friend watches. She hears things that Lavender has tried to hide. When they get back, we learn more about Kara. Romance between Clopin and Kara. Review please! 


	6. Palace of Justice

How did I end up crawling through sewers? Oh right, the girl in front of me was blackmailing me…Joy. I had heard tales about people coming in here and rarely coming out…it frightened me a great deal. What if we were caught? Would Frollo torture us? Let us go? Force me to stay with him?

But what if we do find her sister? Perhaps they'd live with us in the Court of Miracles. No, Clopin wouldn't allow it. They weren't gypsies they were outsiders…then again so was I. This was too confusing.

"Okay, I don't see any guards so hurry up!" Kara stated, making me snap out of my thoughts. As we silently scuffled into the dungeons, I felt a knot in my stomach. Like you know something's gonna happen and you just can't name what until it's too late.

"It's colder down here…" I muttered softly as we grabbed torches. As soon as we walked through a doorway, a loud **boom** echoed. We jumped nearly a foot in the air and sighed in relief to realize it was only thunder. It was oddly silent in the halls of death, except for the occasional drip of water…or was that blood?

As we passed a few jail cells, two or three skeletons appeared to be crawling towards us. Those poor souls died trying to escape…And it scared me more to think that the man I was to wed was responsible for all this!

Kara looked around and frowned, obviously disturbed, "It's the middle of the night…There should be cries or screams or something!" From above, we hear the soft muffled pitter patter of rain, probably the most calming thing yet.

Looking at the brown haired girl, I noticed how her worry and stress had taken its toll. In this dim light I could see faint worry lines, her frown tight with suppressed tears, and her eyes searched the shadows desperately. There was redder than brown in those big eyes of hers…Strange…

Suddenly I heard a faint voice sing, "_Here I stand alone  
With this weight upon my heart  
And it will not go away  
In my head I keep on looking back  
Right back to the start  
Wondering what it was that made you change"_

Such an angelic voice…Who was singing it?

"

It was Kara. She was quietly singing, moving the lit torch to each cell in hope her sister would be there. What was she doing? Just as I was about to mutter that her singing, although pretty, could get us caught, there was another voice far away.

It was faint but there was definitely a response. "_Many roads to take  
Some to joy  
Some to heart-ache  
Anyone can lose their way  
And if I said that we could turn it back  
Right back to the start  
Would you take the chance and make the change"_

The voice, from what I could tell, was light and angelic but a little darker and weaker. Before I could ask, Kara confirmed my unasked question by whispering, "Snow…"

Apparently it would seem they were playing Marco Polo. Although it risked and rose out chances of being found, I had to admit it was smart. Both voices sang, "_Do you think how it would have been sometimes  
Do you pray that I'd never left your side"_

Jogging towards the voice, we could see a pale hand grabbing the bars. Kara dropped her torch and sprinted to her sister. If she had any intention of feeing the girl, we needed to unlock the lock quietly. Looking around for keys, I stopped and listened to their conversation.

"Snow…are you okay?" Kara whispered softly, holding her sister's hand.

This young girl, Snow, replied in a weak tone, "Yes elder sister…Just tired…so tired…" That didn't sound good. Giving up on my search for keys, I walked next to her and shined the light on the child. A gasp escaped my lips to see a horrible sight.

Her name reflected her appearance; her waist long hair was white, her eyes dark red and puffy from crying, her skin could easily be confused with the snow outside. There were whip marks, bruises, slashes from swords that looked recent all over her. Blood and dirt caked her skin. She wore shreds of clothes from her hours and hours of torture. Dark blood was the only color that could be seen against her light white skin.

"Oh God…Snow, what have they done?" Kara muttered in a horrified way. Suddenly the doors slammed open and, since it took us a few minutes to reach here, I figured we had less than that.

Snow looked up and smiled, "Elder sister…Mom says she loves you…" The grip on Kara's hand loosened as her sleepy smile froze on her face. Grabbing the girl's arm, I pulled her up and forced her to run.

"Kara, come on we can't get caught or we'll suffer worse than her!" I whispered as I dragged her along.

As soon as we found an exit, a harsh voice yelled from behind, "Hey you two, stop!" Psh, as if we'd obey…I turned to yell something back when an arrow came straight at Kara.

She was in shock from the death she witnessed, there was no way in hell she could dodge the arrow. Biting my lip, I jumped in front and gasped as it pierced my ribs. Breaking it in half, I held the wound to stop it bleeding while dragging the older girl outside.

The rain drenched us immediately. With my black hair clinging to my neck, I ran into an alley to hide, Kara sliding down the wall and staring at the blood on her hand. For some odd reason, it hadn't washed away yet. Footsteps from three fat soldiers running past us could have been easily mistaken for thunder. I leaned against the wall, breathing in raggedly while debating if I should remove the arrow completely.

After a few minutes, I stepped out of the shadows and looked around, expecting soldiers to be near. The rain was so heavy and thick that it was nearly impossible to see a foot in front of you! Sadly, because of said reason, I failed to notice Frollo. He stood before me and grabbed my arm, pulling me close to him. Releasing a strangled cry of pain, I tried to get my arm free but he held on tighter.

"What do you think you're doing here, Lavender?" He growled. His hat blocked the rain from his face, making waterfalls from the sides of him. Resting one hand on the arrow, I glared at him.

"I…" Actually I had no lie to say. Somehow I managed to improvise, "I wanted to see you. The dungeons…well I thought you'd be there and…I needed to ask you about the…promise my father made."

Oblivious to my wound, he whispered in my ear, his voice carried by the wind, "Ah yes, you've decided if you want to wed? Or did you choose to stay with me?"

Hesitating, I replied in a hush tone, trying to make sure Kara didn't hear more than needed, "…Yes, I want to move in with you…in three weeks."

He grabbed my chin and stared into my eyes, hypnotizing me. His lips found their way onto mine, a sweet gentle kiss. Muttering that he would call off the guards, he turned and left.

Kara stood up and stumbled to me, eyes flamed with fury, "That bastard killed Snow! I swear I'll kill him…" I didn't hear the rest for everything faded in and out. Next thing I knew, I fell to the ground and saw darkness close around me.

* * *

Hot water dripped on my face, making me twitch in annoyance. Opening my eyes, I saw the multiple colored tent above me…and Clopin leaning over me. Sitting up with a jolt, I winced and placed my hand on my ribs. There was nothing but bandages wrapped around my body. Glancing down, I saw it basically looked like a shirt but there were a few red stains underneath my right breast where the arrow had pierced.

"Clopin…how did I get here? Where's Kara? Oh God, who undressed me?!" My face went pink as I grabbed the covers, placing them up to my chin. He chuckled and gave me a cup of cold water.

"Calm down or you'll hurt yourself more. Kara brought you here, she's asleep in her tent, and I did." He stated calmly while looking at me. I spat out the water and stared at him in unbelief.

"You? You wrapped me up in this? You, the one who turned dark red and stuttered when you noticed I needed new clothes?" I raised an eyebrow, clearly not buying his story.

Clopin looked injured, "Lavender, come now, when it comes to your health I gladly set aside my worries! I didn't look…for a long time…" He muttered, dodging the now empty cup.

Smiling, I rested on the pillow and sighed heavily, the image of Snow in my mind. "Kara told me where you two went. She said she begged you to go to the Palace of Justice with her." Clopin said matter-of-factly.

My body stiffened and went rigid. Looking at him, I could see the disappointment in his eyes. "Clopin…Her sister…I'm sorry."

The man frowned and brushed a lock of raven hair from my face, "Why? The fact that you went with her to protect her and try to save her sister doesn't make me angry…it's that you didn't tell me." I suddenly remembered telling the Judge about the three week notice…crap.

Resting on my elbow, I grabbed his hand and felt a pang of guilt, "I'm really sorry…I just…I didn't think you would let me go if I had told you." He pulled away and stood up, kicking the cup that had almost hit him.

"I would have joined you! And because of your stupidity, you're injured!" His anger subsided as fast as it had shown. Sitting next to me, he kissed my forehead and sighed, "Just…get some sleep Lavender…Forget about it."

As he lay next to me, I stared at his face. I loved him…

I loved Frollo…

I had told Claude I'd live with him in three weeks…

Could I escape after a few days of living there?

Or would I stay?

What would I tell Clopin?

Why had Father broke his word?

Kara promised to kill Frollo...did she mean it?

What was Kara's past?

And why…why did this pain hurt so much? Not the wound, the emotional pain…I wanted to live with Clopin forever and yet…I wanted to live with Frollo as well.

So many questions raced though my mind. Feeling tears build and slowly fall, I snuggled close to the man next to me, draped his arm around me, and slept. For once, even if it was fake, I felt safe in his embrace…safe from the world, safe from love…safe from my thoughts.

* * *

Next chapter we'll learn about Kara's past. Lavender will tell Clopin the truth about her meetings with Frollo and things will get ugly. Review please!

PS. I don't own the song. And if I don't update before Friday, I wont update till Monday or Tuesday since HP7 book is coming out.


	7. Running

The days passed into weeks slowly, my wound closing up some. Because of the clown man's act of dressing my wound the first time, I teased him constantly with sayings like "That's probably the first time you've seen a woman naked, eh?" Of course it wasn't the truth but he would smirk and blush. According to Clopin, as long as I didn't make any sudden movements, the wound would heal completely with a faint scar. I told him I didn't mind the reminder since I got to tell the story of how I saved Kara.

Speaking of, we had both agreed that since I saved her life, she would never use the blackmail on me. Still, I promised myself that I would tell Clopin about my meetings before someone else told him first. He had been angry when he saw me in Claude's arms...I wondered faintly what his reaction would be to find out I had seen him many other times…

Nearly every moment I slept, I kept hearing Kara's promise about Frollo, "I swear I'll kill him…" It made me worry about Frollo. But as long as she stayed in the Court of Miracles, I told myself she wouldn't dare act upon it…yet.

It had been a week and odd days since Snow died in front of her older sister. I noticed that she stared at the hand that grasped her sister once…We both wondered what they did with the body. Did they give her a half ass funereal? Or just throw her into a pile of decaying bodies? Or worse, did they just leave her there?

Finally on that night, Clopin yanked me towards a small fire which was kept alive by Kara. Sitting down on the ground, I glanced between the two. Clopin kept glancing at the shy Kara while she imitated his actions, their faces turned pink when they caught themselves staring. _Such children_, I thought while silencing a snicker.

"So…Kara…first things first…tell us about your family and how you came to be here." I stated, snapping them both out of their thoughts. The fire crackled and hissed as if sensing the dark cloud hanging over her as well. In the firelight, her brown eyes glimmered with a light red but not quite pink. Her eyes intrigued my curiosity the most.

Bringing her long legs up to her chin, she wrapped her arms around them and stared into the flames. "…I was eleven years old when my mama died. Snow was eight and rejected by all, even our papa. One day when I walked into the house after school, I saw my mama lying in bed. I asked her something about my friends but she wouldn't reply. Frustrated, I finally ran over and shook her arm…her head tilted towards me and there lay a bloody smile on her face. Her beautiful eyes that had once shined with unconditional love were cold and…dead.

"My father would go to work and go straight to the bar after my mama's death. Through the next two years, I helped Snow and took up many chores around the house. I suppose in some twisted way, the death caused my sister and me to grow closer.

"On my thirteenth birthday, four guards came into our house. No, they were dressed as guards but they were really debt-collectors. Papa told me and Snow to hide under the bed. As I covered my baby sister's eyes, I saw my papa get beaten before me…he had gambled away everything. Later I found out that those men had come for us…he had sold me and Snow into slavery…but he hid us so he wasn't all that bad, right?"

Not waiting for an answer, she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and continued, "The next few years were kind yet cruel. I sang for money while Snow helped around the village. Everyone loved to pick on her though…Her hair was white as…well, snow of course. As she grew older, she heard rumors that our mother had given birth to a demon; her. It boiled my blood to hear such things. One day she asked me if she really was a demon. I told her, I said, "Snow, you are blessed with white hair because you are an angel. Your red eyes are meant to test people of their ignorance and tolerance. Never think you are a demon because you are too nice and sweet to be so evil." She had smiled and hugged me.

A few weeks ago, I was singing in a tavern when I saw Snow being dragged off. Her screams for help, my help, was louder than the drunken fools I was entertaining. By the time I fought through the crowds, she was gone. So I dressed up as a boy and asked around. I had found out she was in the dungeons but…the soldiers saw my hair stick out and…well that's when you two came along."

Watching in jealousy as Clopin hugged her lightly, I felt…pity. I had lost my mother by murder as well as my father…but this girl…she had lost her mother to an illness and her father to debt-collectors…she and her sister nearly sold into slavery! Such a harsh life and yet…she didn't cave into the darkness. She fought for her sister…

I suddenly felt alone. Watching her face turn red, whether from the fires warmth or the warmth of Clopin's embrace, I felt a maddening amount of jealousy. Looking away, I felt the desire to punch, kick, and scream…

Not trusting myself, I slowly got up and walked outside into the graveyard. Through the years with Clopin, I had learned to be as silent and stealthy as a ninja. My bare feet made a light pattern as I traveled in and out of graveyard rows. It was February but the wind was still chilly and crisp. Inhaling it, I smiled at the hint of rain once again.

Jumping from tombstone to tombstone, I stood on top of a horse one. It was the grave of the old captain. Not my father but…Hmm…What had they done with his body? Second thought, I didn't want to know. Sitting on the horse carved stone, I let out a sigh.

How would I tell Clopin about my meetings? Just blurt it out? "Oh hey, Clopin, I've been talking to the Judge in secret several times. Apparently I'll be living with him in about; oh I don't know, two weeks? Oh well, have to go dance!"

Psh, that'd be a great conversation alright. Resting my head on the horse's mane, I closed my eyes and felt the sun's warmth sink away. The evening coldness nipped at my half naked body, gnawing cruelly until I shivered violently.

I felt an arm slither around my wrist, making me yelp and fall backwards. Just before slamming into the hard ground, the same arm caught me and pulled me up. It was Clopin. Glaring, I snapped, "You idiot, are you trying to injure me further?!" With that being said, I tried to punch his shoulder.

Quite calmly he grabbed my wrist before it connected to the yellow cloth covered flesh of his. Kissing my knuckles, he replied, "My apologizes for scaring you Lavender. However, I don't need to try to hurt you more since you've seemed to do a good job already. You could have fallen off that horse and broken your neck."

Giving the dullest glare I could manage, I questioned, "I could have broken my neck…_I_ could have broken my neck? _You're_ the one who scared the living sh…" He covered my mouth in an attempt to muffle the curse with his own lips. Surprised, I pulled away and looked at the ground, interested in a worm crawling to its home.

He brushed my jet black hair behind my ear, looking at my averted eyes, "What is wrong, Mon Cherie?" His voice was rough and thick with his accent. I always loved how with one word using that dark silk voice, he could make my soul melt.

The worm struggled over a small mountain of dirt. I realized I was like it, fighting be free and safe. Watching it, I strangely found the courage to start speaking. "Clopin…you'd care for me no matter what right? No matter what stupidity possessed me even for the briefest moment? You'd never kick me out of the Courts or hate me, right?"

His amused yet lustful gaze turned dead serious. "Why? What did you do, Lavender?"

Damn this was going to be a lot harder than I thought! Hesitating, I looked at him and bit my lip. The worm, I noted, had made it on top of the mountain. "I…I've been meeting Frollo at the church to discuss my father and his promise that I would marry him when I turned fifteen! And I also told him that I'd live with him for a while after two…more weeks." Blurting it out like that took a load off my shoulders and placed an even bigger one of me.

The worm slowly made its way down the dirt hill. Clopin's gaze was full of every emotion except anger. He stared at me for a minute and asked many questions. I quickly mentioned that father's bringing me here must mean he broke his word so there had to be some reason for it…so I wasn't planning to actually live with Claude until I found out why.

At first I thought that was it, Clopin was calm and understood it all. Boy was I wrong…

"What in the hell is wrong with you?! You've never kept secrets from me before! Frollo could have poisoned or locked you up when you went to see him!" Clopin's voices bounced off each stone, making his words repeat painfully.

I couldn't look him in the eye. Glancing at the worm, I saw it crawl quickly into its home…must have been terrified by Clopin as well. Lucky little insect didn't have to face him. "He could have but he didn't! We spoke nothing of the Court of Miracles, just my father and mother. You hit me when you first saw me and him, so excuse me for having reason for not telling you about this before."

Clopin stared at me in shock. Apparently he forgot how much teenagers could rebel. "That's why Kara and I went to the Palace. She had seen me and him…talk and blackmailed me." Okay, so that part could have gone without saying.

His eyes grew wider, "What?! She did what?! Lavender…How come you didn't tell me anything?!"

Sighing, I hung my head in shame, "Clopin I'm so sorry. I just…I didn't think you would understand and…I just wanted to find out about my father and mothers secrets without you."

Although he looked injured at this, his voice was hushed yet strong, "You could have asked me. What does the Judge know that I don't?"

Suddenly I felt a white hot fury consume me. Pulling out of his grasp, I glared, "Ask you? What could you have known about my father? You _killed_ him, remember?! Claude knew nearly everything about my father! He's the one who told me that when I was five, I was promised to him. My father became captain because he swore my hand to the judge! Could you have told me that, Clopin? Perhaps he even knows who killed my mother!"

Clopin's eyes were full of rage, regret, and shame. "You want to know information about your parents?! Okay, how's this; your mother was ordered to death by your precious judge! He ordered the captain to kill her for, guess what, being a gypsy!"

I stared with my mouth agape, a new cold over me. Tears filled my eyes as I shook my head, "You lie!"

He grabbed my wrist and shouted, "I'm the King of Gypsies! It's my job to find out how my people die! That's why we put your father to death as soon as he got here! The only reason we didn't kill you was because I swore to your mother I'd protect you!"

I felt my head become light as a cloud, my vision blurring to make it seem as though there were triple Clopins. I didn't feel the tears fall from my eyes, I didn't feel his bruising grip loosen, I didn't even feel the pain and hatred I should have towards him.

Blindly, I pulled away and ran as much as my legs would carry me. I hadn't the slightest clue where I was going but I suppose my subconscious mind did. Looking up, I froze to see the Palace of Justice.

Trying to compose myself, I looked at my wardrobe. It screamed "Gypsy thief" for it was a long purple skirt with a black scarf around my waist, the green top low cut. Walking over to the two guards, I said in a serious cold tone, "You two, I need to speak to Claude Frollo immediately. It's life or death…" Ironically in this case it was life or death. If they killed me without Frollo knowing…

They looked at each other and laughed, "What makes you think we'd take a pretty girl like yourself in here?" I felt my face heat up. "Go home to your mommy, girl. Only criminals come here."

Ah so I had to commit a crime to see the Judge, eh? Smirking, I grabbed an apple from a fruit cart that passed us. Taking a bite, I chewed thoughtfully as the guards watched. Suddenly I flicked it at them, the apple slamming into the fat one's face. The one with the mustache frowned, "Alright, alright, come on!" Damn, they were letting me see the Judge. I was really hoping to do that again!

I paced back and forth near a window, waiting for "his grace." Realization hit me; I had just ran away from the Court of Miracles…Did that mean I was an outsider completely now? Was Clopin searching for me?

"What do you…Lavender?" Frollo's angry voice was blown away by surprise. "What are you doing here?"

When I turned to see him, I heard Clopin's harsh words about my mother. Putting on my best fake smile, I answered, "Hello to you dear Claude. My family and I fought, I fear. You said you had a room ready for me…is it alright if I stay here I mean?"

Frollo's sneer melted into a smile, his eyes…the eyes of a killer were soft and calming. Nodding, he turned and stated, "Follow me. Your room will be across from mine."

As I stepped behind him, I noticed that long red ribbon cloth on his hat floated in the air. Temptation called and won; I reached out and smacked the light colorful thing. It was so fun! Poking and grabbing it from the air, I jumped when Frollo turned and glared at me, the ribbon in my hand. Sheepishly grinning, I pointed at the cloth, "…Um…"

He raised an eyebrow, "Stop clawing it, Lavender, you look like a kitten. Now, this is your room." Pushing open the great wooden door, I stared in amazement; the bed was an actual bed with a cherry wood canopy. Next to it was a small nightstand decorated with flowers. Across from the bed was a dresser full of clothes already along with a mirror.

"It's…beautiful." I whispered, smiling. The judge grinned and kissed my cheek.

"If you need anything, my dear, don't hesitate to…" He started to say something before I interrupted him.

"Claude...I do need something…" My voice light as I stared at the room.

He asked, "Yes?"

Slowly, almost hesitant, I turned to him and questioned in a soft tone, "…How did my mother die, Claude?"

* * *

And that's it for this chapter! Next: Lavender finds out the truth from Claude. Was Clopin lying? Plus, romance is in the air! A few days after Lav stays with the Judge, she roams the market and sees Clopin in a puppet show. Guess what happens! Review please. 


	8. The Truth

Omg, I went to the Grand Hallows Ball and saw so many costumes! But no Snapes TT Son. Anyway, the book is so sad but awesome! Im not gonna talk about it anymore but it's really good XD I don't own the song "Hellfire" or the one by Dixie Chicks "Not ready to make nice."

* * *

Last Chapter:

_Slowly, almost hesitant, I turned to him and questioned in a soft tone, "…How did my mother die, Claude?"_

Instantly his eyes grew hard and dark. His gentle grin became a tight frown and he clenched his hands into fists. I also noticed that his posture, which was once relaxed, turned tense and his back straightened. "What?" That passion filled voice was now spiked with white hot fury and…was it me, or did I hear fear?

Lightly touching the silk sheets on the bed, I repeated the question with an unusual calmness, "How did my mother die?" The silence that took place was thick as fog. Thinking he had run off, I turned to look at the doorway, words leaving my lips, when I saw a black robe in front of me. Jumping, I looked up and realized it was Claude. He must have been really good to walk silently without the robes giving him up.

From this closer view, I could see his jaw was clenched in suppressed rage. "Why does it matter?" He questioned through gritted teeth. It was odd how I felt calm at the moment. Dread and perhaps fear was what I should have felt but his eyes, no matter how cold, were warm to me.

Raising my chin in the air a little, I made sure my hair covered half of my eyes. The intensity of his glare made me blush but I fought to keep a steady gaze. "Because it's the reason why I got into a fight with my family. Tell me what happened, what truly happened."

Frollo seemed to be torn between the truth and lies. Finally deciding on the truth, he inhaled deeply, his eyes closed. Reluctantly, he began to tell the tale.

**Flashback**

_Judge Claude Frollo walked through the market in hope to reach the church. He had been caring for the hunchback for a few years and today was the day he first found him. As he strolled by, he noticed a woman dancing near an empty puppet show. Stopping to watch, he noticed she spoke to a man in a yellow outfit with a purple hat, a feather attached to it. There were traces of fear and happiness in her voice which floated in the wind._

_A few minutes after the conversation, the man walked off and left her to entertain the kids that had gathered around. Frollo's curiosity got the better of him and decided to watch; it would be wrong for her to dance for kids so what would she do?_

_It seemed she was pondering the same thing. Finally, she placed her scarf on her hand and held it out to the kids, showing nothing was there. Smirking, she held the scarf a few inches up for a minute before yanking it away to show a small kitten! It looked up and meows at the amazed kids._

_Frollo took a step back, eyes wide. She then wrapped a cloak around herself, disappearing as she did. "Witchcraft!" Claude cried out to no one in particular. The woman walked out of an alley a few yards away, smirking at the children' shock. He notice her had light blue eyes and black hair…her outfit was nothing but red and blue._

_Later that night, after asking around, he had found out her name; Lilac Hellrose. "Captain!" He cried out as Arthur Black walked in. A smile curled on his lips, "I have an assignment for you. I have witnessed two acts of witchcraft and have decided to kill the girl. The public doesn't need to know there was a witch among them, hypnotizing their children."_

_Arthur kept his gaze straight as Frollo walked around him. "Deciding to kill someone without the public knowing, no trial or anything?"_

_Frollo nodded, "We mustn't scare the people of Paris, Captain."_

_Black responded, "Yes sir. Who is the girl and I'll have her arrested."_

_The Judge stopped walking and grinned, "Lilac Hellrose."_

_Arthur snapped his head towards his boss, staring in shock. "There must be some mistake, sir, I know this woman and she's no witch. All her acts are nothing but tricks of the eyes."_

_Claude opened his mouth and smirked, "Captain, I gave an order and I expect this witch to be killed tonight. Unless…there is a reason why she shouldn't be." When Arthur failed to answer, his gaze told the judge all he needed to know. "Ah…she's your wife, correct? That would explain a lot about Lavender. None-the-less, I want the woman to be burned."_

_Captain Black frowned, "I'm sorry sir but I refuse to kill my wife on a whim of a man who only thinks her acts are magic. With that being said…I resign." He took off before Frollo could speak again._

_A few hours passed and Claude, drunken to a stupor, ordered the general to carry out his orders. While he waited, he sat in front of the fireplace and drowned a glass of whiskey. Lavender…_

_She truly did look like her mother. Both were beautiful. But did this mean the child was a witch as well? He wasn't sure how much time had passed; all had become a drunken haze._

_"Sir, the woman has been killed; stabbed." The general reported, making Frollo grin as he toyed with his rings._

_"Good job…one less witch vermin on the street…" His murmur was soft and full of hatred. From then on, he saw the deep blue eyes stare at him from every shadow…_

**End of Flashback**

I stared at him as he finished the story. So many emotions boiled inside me and yet…I felt numb. He continued, "A week later, I discovered that the general lied. Your mother had lived through the attempt…but the wound got infected and she passed away. That's when I started to search for you. I found Arthur's body but never could I find you."

My voice was caught in my throat; I couldn't breathe. "Leave me…" I managed to choke out. He looked at me with fear and sadness. Nodding, he turned and left. Still, no matter what just happened, that damn ribbon made me want to claw it.

Sitting on the bed, I wondered aloud, "What should I do? I love him…but he killed my mother. Well, okay, so he sent out the guy to do such and caused her death but still! It's the same situation with Clopin almost." That drew a bitter grin. "Clopin killed my father but I love him. Claude was the cause of my mother's demise…wow, this is painfully ironic."

Hesitating, I looked out the window to see I was on a second story. I needed to go to Notre Dame but I didn't want anyone to know. Gulping down my fear, I slowly climbed out. There were spiders and other insects on the bricks that stuck out. Somehow, unable to remember how, I managed to get a few good yards away from my window. Looking down to see I was still pretty high up, I took a risk and jumped.

My feet slammed painfully onto the ground as I fell on my back. Wow, that didn't hurt as much as I thought it would. Smiling, I got up and walked to the church. The sky was cloudy with a few, if any, rays of sunlight shining.

Walking through the huge wooden doors, I glanced around to see only two or three people there. Subconsciously my feet led me to a stain glass window that showed the Blessed Mary. The colors were somewhat faded but the image itself made it stand out with beauty. Though there was little or no light outside, it shined with a majestic sort of glow of its own.

I stood there, trying to find my voice. Using a hushed tone, I said, "What should I do? I love Claude and I know he's a good man…ignorant, proud, and unable to be tolerant but still good! He is the reason my mother's gone…that my father's gone…should I forgive him? I need help…I need a sign."

Softly I sang, "_Forgive…sounds good…yeah; I'm not sure I could. They say, time heals everything…but I'm still hurting. I'm through with doubt there's nothing left for me to figure out. I paid a price, and I keep paying! I'm not ready to make to nice; I'm not ready to back down. I'm still mad as hell! Can't bring myself to do what I think I should…"_

At that moment, the bells rang above me. It was such a gorgeous soul-cleansing sound. That's it! The bell ringer! I could go ask him what I should do since he knows Claude more than me!

Running up the stairs two at a time, I ran pass a balcony and skidded to a stop, glancing back. Did I just see those gargoyles move? Oh well, no time for hallucinations now! Walking around, I stopped and watched Quasi come down from the ladder. "Quasimodo?" I asked softly, watching him stumble back and hide his face. "I'm Lavender. Please, I wish to talk to you."

His fear disappeared immediately as he looked at me. "You're the girl Master spoke of."

Smiling at this, I asked, "Frollo has talked about me? Pray tell, what exactly?" As I stepped closer, he stepped farther away. This annoyed me. "You don't have to hide. I'm different as well so I have no reason to fear you."

He stared at me with shock, not from my own looks but from what I just said. Nodding, he started to walk around the balcony, allowing me to follow, "He's said many things…about your beauty and smarts." I gave a loud snort at the last word. "He's very taken with you, Lavender. Actually…ever since the festival, he's actually smiled once or twice."

We spoke of him for a little longer and then about ourselves. He was very amazing, making me laugh at his jokes. "Quasimodo…I know this is odd for a stranger such as myself to ask for advice but…" I started, unsure of what to say and how to say it. We stopped walking. "You have spent a lot more time with Frollo than anyone ever has I'm willing to bet. If Frollo killed a family member, would you be able to forgive him?" (A/N: XD That coincidence was completely unplanned.)

Quasi studied me for a moment. "He killed someone in your family?"

Biting my lip, I hesitated, "Yes, my mother. I love Claude…don't tell him such yet but…should I forgive him? Or should I just…I don't know anymore." For the first time in a long time, I felt truly alone; no Clopin, no Frollo, no parents, and no friends.

The man before him thought long and hard about this. Finally he spoke carefully, "If it was me…since I care for Master…I would forgive him. Sure I would be angry and hurt for a while but the Lord teaches forgiveness. Master sometimes acts upon impulse and ignorance. Fear overtakes him and forces him to do stupid things like that."

We walked until the sun went down, making me slightly panic. "I have to go before I get caught. I'll come back soon, thanks for helping. Bye!" I said as we muttered farewells.

Sprinting out of the tower, I ran to the Palace. There was no way in hell that I would dare try to climb in my room! Sneaking past the guards, I walked through the halls and found myself lost. Resisting the desire to smack myself, I started to roam through the building.

It had to be midnight by the time I entered my room. It was quiet and cold. That conversation with the hunchback helped but I was still confused. Would mother be proud of me to forgive her killer, or would she be angered? What about father?

Pacing the floor seemed to make time go by fast. I looked out the window and faintly heard people talking. Closing my eyes, I opened the window fully and smiled. Letting the wind wisp through my raven locks felt refreshing and cleared my mind. The air was cool with the hint of spring. Feeling the warm sun on my face, I laughed out loud to realize it was dawn. The people who were talking must have been going to church.

"Today's lessons, children, will include something that is proven to be difficult for us all." I heard a man say. "God once said that when sometime bad has happened, to turn the other cheek. Can anyone guess what that means?" Several children started to yell answers.

If that wasn't a sign of what to do, I don't know what is. There was soft knocking on my door. A girl about seventeen walked in, obviously a maid. "Master Frollo has sent me to take you to the dining area. He also said for me to help you pick out some clothes." I blinked.

"I am wearing clothes though."

This made the nervous girl laugh softly, "Decent lady like clothes, ma'am. Why not this?" She pulled out a long dress with suffocating sleeves and turtleneck, all black. I twitched.

"Uhh…I don't think so. That would make me look like an old lady. I can pick out my clothes for myself, thank you though." Shoving her out the door before she could protest, I looked at the dress like it was a dead rat. Maybe if I made some adjustments…

When I entered the dining room, I heard Frollo scorn the maid, "You should have…" He stopped when he saw me. I suppose the shock on his face was appropriate for the outfit I wore had no sleeves or collar, but was replaced with a semi-low cut V. The long skirt, which annoyed me to no ends, was cut just below my knees.

"Good morning, Claude." Happily, I spoke as I sat down near him. If he was trying to make me a lady, I would act like one, "It is rude to stare with your mouth open, Judge." This made his face come ablaze with embarrassment. The maid looked at me and smiled, trying to smother her laughter from Frollo's reaction.

While eating an apple, I found my attention travel to the window. Was Clopin and Kara and Esmeralda outside right now, dancing for money? I felt, for the moment, locked up. Did they miss me? Or were they having fun?

"Lavender, I'd like to speak to you about yesterday…" Claude stated, pulling my gaze and attention to him. He was nervous; his hand shook as he drank some wine.

My eyes landed on those rings. Grabbing his hands, I pulled off a blue and red one, studying them. "These don't look good together, especially with your clothes. Then again, I'm not too good with fashion myself." Randomly placing them on myself, I felt the desire to lace our fingers together. This brought an amused grin to his face.

He allowed me to wear them all while resting his elbows on the table, hands entwined with his chin resting on them. "Lavender…"

I interrupted him once more, "I went to Notre Dame last night. I prayed for a sign, a sign on what to do. Through the night hours, I pondered if I should hate you or not." His body went rigid. "This morning I over heard a church lesson going on. I heard them say that today's lesson was to 'turn the other cheek.' Even a blind man could see it was a sign…"

Taking my gaze away from the rings that sparkled on my hand, I looked at him seriously. He was scared, on the edge of his seat with the suspense. "So…I forgive you Claude." My voice was quiet but loud enough for it to reach his ears.

Once again, he had silently made his way next to me and held me in his arms, relieved. "Um…am I interrupting?" The maid questioned as she walked in on us. He pulled away and was ready to snap at her.

"No not at all. I'm going to walk around for a little while, okay?" With a gentle grin, I escaped and tried not to run outside.

* * *

The days slipped by without any huge worries. Every day, I'd dress up to my liking, which usually made Frollo shift uncomfortably, eat breakfast and walk around. The fifth day I stayed with the judge, I heard kids clapping for a puppet show.

I saw two puppets acting out Sleeping Beauty. At the kiss scene, the girls sighed with wishes while the boys cried out "ew!" I was so lost in the story that I failed to realize it was over. "Lavender?" I heard a familiar voice exclaim behind me.

Turning, I froze; it was Clopin. "Lavender, what are you wearing?! How are you? Where are you staying? Are you okay?" What was this, twenty questions?

Answering them in exact order, I replied, "I'm wearing my own design of "lady-like clothes", I'm fine but tired, I'm staying with Frollo in my own room, and I'm perfectly okay." It was painfully obvious that he missed me, his eyes showed such.

"How is the Judge treating you?" He sneered. Before I could answer, he hugged me tight and didn't let go. "Lavender, please come back. I'm sorry for my outbursts…I just worry."

I allowed myself that moment of peace, that moment of being in his arms. "Clopin…" I didn't know what to do. Looking up at him, I continued, "Clopin…I don't care about the outburst. You were half right; Frollo sent the general to kill my mother. I forgave him just like I forgave you. He's a nice guy…and I'd like to stay with him for a few more weeks."

He hugged me again, obviously torn at this. "I understand. Just be careful, okay? Kara and Esmeralda have been missing you; their dances are boring as they claim. Why not spend the day with us?" His face lit up with excitement.

I laughed; same old Clopin, still a child at heart. "Sure. I'm sure I can dance in this." With a little elbow grease, I managed to make the dress look almost exactly like a gypsy outfit.

Through the day, we danced and talked and laughed. Around dinner time, we stopped at a tavern and drank some. It had been a long time since I had beer so I tried my best to stop from coughing. I sat next to Esmeralda while Kara sat next to Clopin. There was something about them, the way they looked at each other that made me want to play matchmaker. The things that were spoken made many faces blush and laugh. I missed this, I had to admit quietly. But things change…

When I finally arrived back at the Palace, I hugged Clopin and kissed his cheek. Damn alcohol! "If you ever need sanctuary, you know where to find me." He whispered softly.

Smiling, I nodded and bided him good night. There was a light drizzle as I walked inside; the first sign of spring. The building was silent when I walked in. From a room far off, I could hear Claude's deep voice sing.

_"Now gypsy, it's your turn! Choose me or your pyre, be mine or you will burn! God have mercy on her…God have mercy on me. But she will be mine or she will burn!"_

What in the world was he singing? As I strolled over there, the echoed lyrics made me shiver. Such passion in it…I had to ask him to sing more later.

When I walked in, I saw him lying on the floor, passed out. Glancing at the whiskey bottles, I frowned and managed to drag him into his bed. Me…sitting on his bed…with him in it…wow, such inappropriate thoughts!

A few hours passed until Claude opened his red eyes. For a moment, he looked like the devil in a holy man's robes. A groan first ensued from his lips, "Where am I?"

I glared, clearly upset, "In your bed! What in the hell were you thinking to drink that much whiskey?!" As I scorned him, I placed a wet cloth on his forehead, letting half rest on his eyes. I knew very well the pain of a hangover…I'd never drink that much wine again…

There was shame in his voice, "I guess I lost count. We're…in my bed?" He grabbed my hand which rested on the cloth for a moment. A blush covered my face which made me glad I covered his vision.

"Yes. It's probably midnight by now. I came in and heard you sing something about gypsies turns…and fire…What was that about?" As much as I tried, I couldn't keep the curiosity, suspicion, and accusation out of my voice.

Frollo muttered softly, "It's nothing; just some…Are you tired?" I knew he was just avoiding the question but I was tired. He took off the wet cloth and saw me nod. "Then come, sleep next to me."

Doing as he said, I grinned to feel his arms wrap around me in a protective way. I think tomorrow I'll stay inside and spend time with the man…Clopin, Kara, and Esmeralda will understand.

* * *

Next chapter, just like it says, Lav will be staying in the building. It means that basically it's gonna be all about Claude and her. Review please! 


	9. After The Hangover

Thanks for the reviews. And Kitty; you said the last chapter sounded like they were gonna have sex…SLAP you're a perverted Hick XD They didn't! Get your mind out of the gutter! I dont want my nephew Salem to be a kinky as you :P lol j/k. Anyway, heres the story!

* * *

"Lavender…" A woman's voice echoed softly. My eyes opened and snapped shut, hissing at the bright light. The woman laughed at this with a gentle smile it sounded like, her hand resting on my shoulder. Sitting up, I looked around and waited for my eyes to adjust to the light.

Everything was white at first but slowly I saw a small stream in front of me, hidden with trees. "Lavender…" This time I heard a man's voice. I was outside…how did I get here?

Walking to the stream, I sat and stared at my reflection; I was ten years old again! How was this possible?! Through the water I could see a small fish swim by, followed by a slightly bigger one. The first one swam in a circle, making it seem as though they were playing cat-and-mouse.

"My daughter…" It was the woman's voice again. Looking next to me, I stared in surprise and shock. She looked no older than forty, her black hair fluffy and resting on her shoulders with a dark blue ribbon holding back half. Her eyes that watched the fishes carefully were the same color of the water. Her skin was dark but her red lips stood out brightly against it with a smile.

"Mother…" I immediately whispered. She did not look at me but rather behind me. Turning, I saw a handsome man with forest green eyes. "Father!" I cried out, smiling. "How are you two alive? Where am I? Was all that a dream?"

Lilac laughed softly and shook her head with a trace of sadness, "No, little one, we are dead. See?" With that, she pulled up a blood soaked shirt to show a stab wound. I looked at my father, hoping, no wait, praying for mother to be wrong. He pulled at his collar, showing a rope burn. "Do you remember this place, Lavender? This is where we went every spring."

Looking around once more, I recognized this as the forest which held a cottage for us. A smile found its way on my lips, "Oh my, I remember! Why am I here though?"

Arthur stated, "We've been watching over you. I have to admit, Clopin wasn't exactly who I pictured to be your first kiss but…" He grinned, watching my face turn dark red.

Lilac smiled and hugged me tightly, "Finally you found out the truth, Lavender. Just like I predicted, my little one would forgive Frollo for everything." This brought tears to my eyes.

"So you're not mad at me for forgiving him?" I asked with a shakily voice.

Father messed up my hair, "No, actually we're proud of you. It means you're mature and have grown into a beautiful smart girl."

I looked at him with one question, "Why did you say you were a spy? Why not drop me off and go back home?"

Mother froze and exchanged glances with father. "I suppose I didn't want to be alone, living by myself in that house. Frollo had said he'd come to take you and keep you with him until you were fifteen. When he found out I hid you, I assumed he'd be furious and torture me for the information. I'm sorry you witnessed my death, though."

"Does that mean Clopin knew about the arrangement?"

My mom smiled softly, hurt in her eyes from the betrayal of father, "No…I had only talked to him twice; one to make sure he'd protect you and the other to make sure his people, my people, were safe. I never knew your father promised your hand in marriage."

Gulping back tears, I nodded and hugged them both. She continued while looking at the stream, "You know…this stream is like life. Its small compared to the rivers, to the lake, to the ocean…but it's still a moving thing." I always loved how she hid a meaning in comparing things to life or love. "In a stream, in this small one, you can see how it flows calmly and peacefully. But it can easily die…" At this, she dropped a medium sized rock in the middle, stopping the flow. "…with something as simple as a rock." She wrapped an arm around my shoulder and held me close.

Father pointed at red blood in the non flowing stream, "Some lives, some people make mistakes and kill others. Their lives, in return of others, might be shortened." At this, he pointed at the rock mother had just dropped. I tilted my head; what did they mean?

* * *

"Lavender…" Frollo's voice awoke me from my slumber. It was a dream…but like all dreams, it had a meaning to it. Was it trying to warn me of something? Or was it telling me to do something? "Are you okay?" His voice was quiet, his eyes slightly red from the hangover.

Nodding, I sat up and winced at the sun high in the sky; noon. The thoughts of my three friends passed through my mind but was dismissed when Claude wrapped his arms around me from behind. My face turned pink…I forgot I was still in his bed. If anyone had walked in, it would have been _very _difficult to say we only slept.

Getting up, I looked at him and grinned, "I think I'll…go get changed. Meet you in the dining room." Just as I was about to run off, I stopped with a devilish smirk. Leaning forward, I kissed his forehead lightly, my hand resting on the clothed thigh of his. His breathing hitched as he felt my fingers lightly dance upwards. Pulling away, I winked at him and walked to my room.

About half an hour later, I walked down and grinned, waiting for Frollo's reaction to my dress. Well, it wasn't exactly a dress…it was more along the lines of badly torn skirt that showed my legs and a long sleeved shirt, the middle of it cut slightly to show off more skin.

The Judge's mouth dropped as he stared at me. Sitting next to him, I thanked the nervous maid for the wine and slowly ate a piece of bread. "How are you feeling?" I questioned casually, making sure no one suspected that I spent the night with him. The demonic red look in his eye had cleared but there were shadows underneath them.

"Fine, just a little tired." His reply was short and crisp.

Nodding, I popped a grape in my mouth. "How long did you sleep?"

There was an amused glint in his eye. "Not long. I was up half the night watching… the sky…change colors. I have to admit my favorite one was lavender." I spat out my wine, coughing. My cheeks were probably as red as the drink. So he had been up watching me, eh?

"What do you plan to do today, my dear?" Frollo questioned as flute music was heard from far away. I was tempted to go walk the markets and maybe go talk to Clopin…but I felt bad for not spending time with Frollo.

"Actually I was hoping we could…I don't know, walk around and talk? Or perhaps listen to music in the market? Or…" I started to ramble but he held out his hand for me to stop. My eyes immediately went to the red and blue rings.

Walking over to him, making sure no one was near, I rested my chin on his shoulder, smirking when he inhaled sharply. Grabbing his hand, I lightly traced every line on the back of his hand, taking the rings off and placing them on myself. He raised an eyebrow as I took the green one and placed it on my other hand, purposely avoiding the wedding finger.

"Hmm…" I thought for a moment before grabbing his hat, placing it on my head. Quickly, laughing, I ran to his room and, while waiting for him to appear, I went through his closet. A giggle escaped from me as I put on one of his robes. Glancing in the mirror, I looked so childish and young. Although the rings were perfect on my slim fingers, the hat was too big which caused the top of it to droop down and cover one of my eyes. The robes, which were very comfy, were two or three sizes too big, making it look like I was in giants' clothes.

Claude walked in, "Lavender what in the world are you…" He stopped and stared at me. Suddenly he burst out laughing, his passionate deep voice echoing in that room. Blushing, I walked over to him without tripping and bowed slightly.

"Sorry Claude, I just couldn't resist!" I exclaimed, twirling around as if I were a princess. The robes wrapped around my foot, making me fall. I closed my eyes tight, waiting for the pain of the floor.

But it never came.

I looked up to see Claude over me, holding me in his arms. "This is what happens when you mess with things that aren't yours." He lectured me, helping me up. As I took off the robes, I could see his eyes were undressing me further.

"I think I know what we can do today. Come along." Frollo ordered, turning on his heels and walking off. The carriage we took made me shiver; it looked so dark and gloomy. It took a few hours but when we got there, the air smelt like…salt. Where were we?

Taking my hand, he helped me step out and covered my eyes as we walked. More than one occasion did I nearly trip on a rock, the sound of water swishing reached my ears, and the wind blew harder. "Where are we?" I finally whined. He just chuckled gently, standing behind me before letting me see.

Wave after wave of water came towards us, sea shells resting on the edge of the tide. The sun hid behind the Vass Ocean, giving it an orange and red color along with its natural blueness. The wind was cool, blowing my soft hair to the side of me. Gasping at the beautiful sight, I grabbed his hand and smiled. I jumped and giggled as the cold water came up to our feet, making me wish I had wore shoes.

"It's lovely Claude!" I exclaimed, seagulls cries echoing above us. I couldn't stop giggling and smiling like a fool, holding his hands. My hair swished and fell over half my face, making him smile. "Look!" I pointed at what seemed like a line of sea shells. Quickly picking some up, I stopped when he grabbed my wrist. Unlike the other times, his grip was not tight but gentle and caring.

Dropping the sand dollar to the ground, I stared into his eyes, breathless.

"Lavender…"

"Claude…"

We both whispered at the same time, blushing. Closing my eyes, I brushed my lips against his. In return, he placed his free hand on the back of my head to bring me closer to him, deepening the kiss.

Falling to the ground in a mountain of sand, I felt his robes slide off a little, his hand teasingly resting on my leg. Cursing the need for air, we pulled away and my soft giggled developed into a laugh, amazed how this all happened.

He shut my insane laugh up with another tongue filled kiss, the sun setting and the moon slowly rising. In the moonlights shadow, I could see the lust and love that shined in his eyes.

* * *

Next Chapter: When they get back, Clopin is accused of stealing. Kara and Clopin start to admit they like each other more than friends. But as soon as they do, Clopin gets arrested. Lavender tries to get him free but in the meantime, she listens to him and his love-sick babbling. Will Claude let him go? 


	10. False Arrest

Woo double digits! YES!

* * *

We made love many times that night. We knew we had sinned, but it was guilty pleasure that we did not regret. The Frollo the public knew was cold and mean and rough but with me…he was gentle and loving. It was though he had a split personality. Through the night, the chilly seawater climbed higher and higher until it hit us. When the sun came up, I sat on his lap with my arms around his neck, his robes covering both of us.

But now that the carriage had come back to pick up us, I found myself blushing dark red every time my eyes met his. While we rode back to the Palace, he raised an eyebrow. A low almost non-existent chuckle escaped from him. "You have your shirt on backwards, Lavender." Looking down, I laughed as well.

Taking off my shirt, I winced and felt all…sandy. I really needed a bath. Perhaps one sparkled with bath salts…rose scented this time! Frollo inhaled sharply, staring at my exposed breast. It was obvious that it took all of his will power not to do what he was thinking of. A smile crawled on my lips; this would be a very interesting day.

* * *

"I just think she may be in trouble!" Clopin exclaimed innocently, throwing his hands up in defeat. Kara stopped walking and turned, placing her hands on her hips. Her dark brown hair managed to cover her blood red eye.

"Clopin, when will you learn to accept the fact that Lavender is a free strong spirited teenager who longs to find Prince Charming? She's probably talking to Frollo about politics. I doubt she's…locked in chains against a wall and getting whipped!" As soon as the words let her mouth, she felt a twinge of guilt. She had seen many times the way they acted around each other, she knew very well it was difficult to just…let a loved one go.

He sighed heavily and nodded, "I suppose I can allow her some freedom. I just hope she's okay…" There was a dreamy look in his eyes. "What about you?"

"What about me?" Kara snapped on accident, looking for a silver moon scarf.

"Ever find Prince Charming?"

She snorted and turned to him, grinning, "Yes, but he turned out to be a boy in tarnished foil. What about you? Find a Damsel in Distress?"

Clopin laughed loudly at this, stepping closer, "Yes actually…if I recall it correctly, I saved you."

"You didn't save me! You just…distracted the guards!" Her face went aflame.

"Whatever you say, Kara."

"Don't give me that!" She cried out, following him into the market. "You know you didn't save me! I ran, you never carried me!" She mocked him, "If I remember correctly, you _tackled_ me instead!"

He looked at her with a smirk, "Ever the independent girl, aren't you?"

Kara looked away, unable to hold his gaze. Something about it made her shiver. It wasn't bad, it was a good pleasing feeling but…it still frightened her. Was she in love, true love, with his man before her? Or was it her mind and heart playing tricks on her?

Clopin felt his heart speed up. "Um…come on, let's go to the tavern." It was a silent trip with a few glances. Finally he spoke up, "Would you…I mean…Would you think you'd ever marry one day, perhaps, Kara?"

The brown haired girl looked at him, shocked. "Oh…um…perhaps…Maybe…why?"

"Well…I think I…" His was interrupted by a gypsy crashing into hem and running off. "That was rude!" He frowned.

"I wonder why he…" Kara started but gasped when two guards followed suit. One guard grabbed Clopin's shoulder while the other took out some cuffs. "What are you doing?!" She cried out, enraged by their random brutality.

The fat one frowned at her, obviously annoyed, "We're arresting this man for stealing!" So that was why that guy had crashed passed them a moment ago. Clopin struggled and managed to get loose before he was knocked out by the blunt end of a sword.

"But he didn't steal anything! The man who ran by here did, we were just walking! You can't do this!" Kara screamed, watching helplessly as they took the guy she loved away.

* * *

Shaking my head, I groaned, "Noooo…five more minutes, mama." During the ride back, I ended up falling asleep with my head on his lap. At first I was just closing my eyes but he kept stroking my face and hair, humming softly.

He frowned and waited for me to get up. "Remind me to ask you to sing later…" I murmured softly. When I stood outside, stretching, I felt the warmth of the sun shining upon my sore body. Frollo grabbed my wrist and pulled me inside…so much for a nice warm spring day.

"I'll have a bath drawn for you." He stated with a tired voice, making it obvious that he felt as sandy as I did. A giggle escaped my lips when I thought about last nights actions.

An hour later, I let my exhausted self sink into the hot water full of rose scent salts. Sighing in content, I lay my head on the edge and smiled. That dream from the other night scared me still…what were my parents trying to tell me? Did it involve Claude? Kara? Or perhaps even Clopin!

"M'lady!" The maid, whom I found out was named Kathryn, ran in. "M'lady, a gypsy is tied in the dungeons and is claiming to want to talk to you! He's been accused of stealing and will be whipped soon!"

My eyes widened, "What?! Clopin?!" Jumping out, I dried off quickly and placed a thin silk robe on that barely reached my knees. Not caring who saw, I sprinted down to the dungeons and managed to nearly trip several times. Clopin would never steal! It must be a mistake! Did Frollo find out about me and him and arrested him?

"Lavender!" A voice cried out, stopping me in my tracks. Turning, I knelt before a cell and stared inside. Clopin had chains on his wrist but otherwise seemed unharmed.

Grabbing his hand through the bars, I frowned, "Clopin, what happened? The maid told me you were arrested for stealing, is it true?"

He squeezed my hand, "Never! The guards wouldn't hear of it though!" I closed my eyes for a brief second. I had to talk to Frollo about this. "Um…what are you wearing? Is the Judge making to you wear it?!" Clopin brought me back to the present.

Glaring, I covered myself and stood up, "No, it's my bathing robe…I was relaxing when the maid came running in. I'll go talk to Frollo."

* * *

"Claude, you have to release Clopin! I've known the man for years and he would never steal from anyone!" I cried out as I bursted through the doors. Frollo had been sitting in front of his fireplace, sipping wine. His wet hair made it obvious he had just gotten out of his bath.

Speaking of…I was still in my purple silk robe…which showed nearly everything…with my hair dripping wet…oopsie! The Judge stared at me before sneering, "I'm sorry Lavender but he did steal, the guards saw him do so. And…what do you mean you've known him for years?"

Inhaling sharply with worry, I hesitated, "…Well…He's the man I've lived with since father died. I mean, I've lived with Esmeralda as well but…I shared a tent with him and…I should just stop."

His eyes were glazed over with anger as he stood, throwing the glass to the wall. "You shared a tent with him?! Did you whore yourself out to him as well?!"

My eyes widened, not with fear, but shock at such an accusation. "…I'm not a whore Claude. In fact, you're my first and last! I demand you let Clopin go! He did not steal a thing!"

Frollo regained his composure before nodding, "I'll let him go…after he's been whipped."

"You can't do that! He's innocent!"

"I can do as I please! If the guards claim they saw him, then…"

"So if the guards say you're a son of a whore, you gonna believe them?!"

Claude grabbed my wrist in an iron grip, making me wince. "No, Lavender. But he's guilty. Now leave!" He spun around and walked away, or started to at least.

"You…you…" Red was my vision. "You stuck up egotistic selfish prideful monster! You bastard! You're willing to whip an innocent man just because those baboons under your sorry ass control tell you he's guilty?! Have you no shame, you…"

That was as far as I got before he threw me to the ground. "Silence woman!" He shouted, shaking with anger. It was obvious he wanted to hit me, to curse at me like I cursed at him. Suddenly I found him on top of me, his hand snaking its way into my robe. "I like you like this…vulnerable…exposed…" That voice that haunted my dreams whispered, sending a violent shiver down my spine. My breathing came out in short gasps of excited terror, feeling his hand brush against my breast.

"G-Get off of me!" I managed to regain my control, shoving my foot in his chest to push him off. "Stay away from me!" Getting up, I stumbled through the halls and into the dungeons.

* * *

"What did he say?" Clopin snarled with doubt of freedom. Sighing, I collapsed next to him and covered myself. I couldn't tell him how the judge acted…

"He said he wouldn't let you go until the whipping…I'm sorry Clopin but he's…I'm sorry." I hung my head, feeling shamed that I couldn't help my friend when he had helped me so many times.

Somehow we managed to talk about lighter things. "How are things with Kara?" I grinned. For a split second, he glanced away. He was embarrassed!

"I love her."

"What?!" I nearly choked on air. "You…" I couldn't exactly say I was heartbroken…just upset. Then again, I reasoned, I had no right to be anything but happy for him for I had fallen in love with the judge.

"I love her. Lavender, she's amazing! She's funny, she's nice, she's so independent, and her eyes…it's so weird to see brown and red together but she looks absolutely gorgeous! I find myself just wanting to…to run my fingers through those brown locks of hers…" He breathed with a smile on his face.

The question now was…did she love him?

"M'lady!" It was Kathryn's voice.

"Yes?" I looked over, realizing my robe was probably caked with filth from the floor.

"He's coming!"

"Who?"

"The pope. Frollo of course! Quickly, hide!"

Gasping, I managed to spot a small yet good hide away. Clopin could see me as well as I could see him. As the maid said, Frollo walked in and sneered at the gypsy. "You're Clopin the thief?"

Clopin grinned as his puppet, which I hadn't seen in the longest time, came out, "No! I am Clopin! This is my pet…" He covered the puppet's mouth. "I don't know about the thief part, but I am Clopin."

Claude smiled and leaned forward. Although his guards couldn't hear a word, I could. "I will set you free this once on the plea of Lavender. However…remember this gypsy…she is mine. If I ever see you lay a hand on her, you will pay dearly."

My face turned dark red with shame, anger, and embarrassment. While I was, I admit, happy that Frollo let him go; he didn't need to say that! When Clopin left, I ran into Claude's room.

"I'm yours?! Since when did that ever happen?! Just because my father threw away my life for a job doesn't mean I'm yours! Last time I checked…" I shouted, my words echoing.

Claude grabbed my shoulders, making me think just for a moment he would try the same thing he did earlier. "I love you Lavender…" His voice was as soft as cotton, his lips crashing into mine. My anger and heart melted, relaxing in his gentle grip.

* * *

"Clopin!" Kara cried out, practically tackling the man when he walked out. "I've been waiting for you! Are you okay?"

He grinned at this, "Yes, Kara, no worries." There was a lot on his mind as he strolled back to the Court of Miracles with her. His hand grasped hers, smirking at her blush.

Kara looked at the King and wondered if she would be his Queen. Looking away quickly, as if he would read her thoughts, she smiled and raced him. It was rare moments like these that she forgot about the pain, the agony of her sister Snow. But soon…she would have her revenge.

* * *

Next chapter: Mostly Kara and Clopin stuff. If I can't think of any other stuff, there will be only two more chapters, maybe, before the end. And then a sequel! Yay! Review! 


	11. In The Forest

Okay, this chapter will be short but it's only because the last chapter will be long. It establishes the...yadda yadda...lost my thought. ANYWAY The sequel will be posted within….three days after the last chapter. Review!

* * *

"Where are you taking me, Clopin?" Kara smiled, jumping over branches and bushes. He spoke nothing but silence and continued to drag her through the forest. It had to be midnight, perhaps later from the looks of the moon.

What felt like a few minutes later, they stopped and looked around. There was a small waterfall with a stream underneath, the moonlight shining on Clopin's face to make him even handsomer. "Why did you bring me here?" Kara whispered, afraid the fireflies that roamed around them would leave if spoken to loud.

He raised an eyebrow, holding her hand, "You don't like it?"

"N-no, I didn't mean that! I love it, it's beautiful. But why?"

"Because…" He stepped closer, bringing her into his arms, "…I love you Kara."

The brown haired girl stared, unable to breathe at first. Wrapping her shaking arms around his neck, she leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "…I love you too Clopin…I have since I first saw you…"

Clopin's grin went ear to ear. "Great! Because…otherwise…I don't think I'd be able to do this…" He stepped away, sliding something from his pocket and got on one knee. Placing a cold metal band on her finger, he questioned, "Kara…will you marry me?" The ring had a small red diamond in the middle of a crescent moon, the same color of her eyes.

Gulping back tears, her smile sparkled almost as bright as the ring, "Yes Clopin, yes!" She flung her arms around his neck and captured his lips in a passionate kiss.


	12. The End

Kara lay on the layers of blankets in her tent, staring at the cracked stone floors. Clopin stood outside _his_ room, waiting patiently for the girl to come out. Today was the day...the day of Snow's revenge...the day that the Almighty Judge Claude Frollo dies. Calmly yet quickly, she dressed up in special clothes. A dark red skirt complimented the blood thirsty red sparkle in those hazel eyes of hers. Wrapping a black satchel around her waist, she made sure her dark brown top showed off her shoulders. Deciding it was too revealing, she placed her hair on them, the color of her hair and shirt nearly the same. Hiding a dagger on her thigh with a sword on her hip, she took one last look in the mirror and grinned.

Walking out, she blinked at Clopin and smiled, remembering the other night. "Ah, Clopin, good evening. I fear I'll be...busy tonight. Family matters, I'm sure you understand." She was numb and didn't feel a thing. No sorrow, no anger, no nothing...just numbness. She had been waiting for the right moment, watching Lavender and Frollo and memorized their schedules. Today they would go to Notre Dame.

"Oh...It's quite alright, mon Cherrie. We'll go on that stroll another time." The King smiled softly, looking over to see some children calling him, begging him to tell them a story. "Excuse moi, Kara." With that, he walked off with slight disappointment. Through the days, his mind had been on Lavender. Was Frollo treating her okay? When he saw her at the market, she looked healthy and happy. That prick of jealousy made him shiver but he quickly ignored it. Kara was going to be his wife! Something was different about that girl today...she seemed distant and lost in thought.

* * *

I smiled at the Judge while walking through the markets. At first it was such a shocking site; the rich Judge walking through a poor market with a beautiful yet strange girl. But the sellers got use to it and spoke to us both comfortably. The sky, light and cloudy in the morning, had turned dark with blackness. It threatened to rain yet didn't drip a drop.

"I don't see why we couldn't get the servants to buy this stuff." Frollo sneered as he gestured around with his hand. I raised an eyebrow, crossing my arms under my bosom which, might I add, his gaze was drawn to multiple times.

Playfully grabbing his forearms, I smiled gently and giggled while we strolled through the tempting candies, "Because, Claude, I love to roam here...it gives me freedom. Plus my friends are usually here as well." When he rolled his eyes, I brushed my hand against his softly, "Besides...it gives me a chance to show off my love for you..." His cheeks went aflame as his mouth dropped. In a mere moment he managed to compose himself again.

As we passed the candied apples, my mouth watered and I stared for a few seconds. Frollo noticed this and smirked, buying me one. In other words, he just shot himself in the foot. Knowing his eyes rested on my lips, I decided to be a...tease. Biting into the apple, I licked off the small amount of Caramel on my purple plum lips, the sweet juice sliding down the corner of my mouth. His breathing increased just barely but it was enough for me to notice. Who knew what "unholy" thoughts ran through his mans mind!

"Want a bite, Claude?" It was obvious that by the tone of my voice that I was doing all this on purpose. As if accepting a silent challenge, he leaned forward and bit off a small piece, caramel on his lips. Unable to resist, I glanced around to make sure no one was watching. The last thing I needed was someone blackmailing me...again. Spying not a soul watching, I leaned closer and licked the gooey sweetness off his pale pink lips. Exhaling a sharp breath, Frollo grabbed my shoulders and stopped in mid-movement to kiss me. My snicker made him sneer in embarrassment.

A few hours passed of looking at random things. I had begged him to buy me more candy but he made me promise I wouldn't use it to tempt him. With an innocent face, I agreed. We...well; _I_ was petting a small kitten when it started to drizzle. Saying good-bye to the kitten's owner, me and Frollo quickly hid in the church. I was soaked to the bone because I started to dance. The Judge had to literally drag me off the streets before a crowd formed. One of these days I'd have to explain to him that I would never stop dancing.

Slowly, ignoring the people sitting in the pews, we strolled up to the towers. Quasimodo was in the East tower while we were, from what I could guess, was the North. It was the tower me and him had dined in the first meeting.

Grasping his hands, I pulled him to a window and we stared out into the storm. Rain slammed against the stain-glass while thunder boomed. Sighing in content, I entwined our arms together and rested my head on his shoulder. Overtime I realized his once cold dark eyes were now gentle and warm. His voice that once held the venom of a rattle snake was the sweetness of sugar. The mean age lines that had covered his face at the first meeting were now nothing but smooth skin.

"Claude..." I whispered softly, blushing as I felt him bury his nose in my spice scented hair. He kissed my cheek and stared out the window. "...I..." I was just about to tell him those three words for the first time, in a serious manner, when I saw something in the glass.

Lightning lit up the place once more and allowed me to see the reflection of Kara behind us. What did she have in her hands? As if answering my question, the sky lit up and reflected the object in her hands. It was a sword! "I swear I'll kill him..." That memory placed briefly in my mind, the night Snow died. Unable to get the words out, I pushed Claude to the ground and stumbled back a few steps as the sword came crashing into the window.

"Kara, what the hell is wrong with you?! Have you gone insane, woman?!" I cried out as broken glass fell on my hand. Wincing, I pull out the large shard and gasped, throwing myself onto Claude so we rolled away from another attack. Kara smiled at me and twirled the sword in such speed that made it look like a blur.

Her voice was gentle as if she was singing a lullaby, "Lavender, dear friend, move or die. I intend to avenge my little sister...No matter who I have to go through to do so." My mouth hung open in shock. Looking at Claude, I saw he was slowly crawling backwards upstairs with a horrified expression planted on his face.

Standing up, ignoring the trail of blood, I sneered, "Kara you idiot, think! Listen to yourself! Killing Frollo won't bring your sister back! What's done is done!"

Following Frollo's actions, I stumbled upstairs backwards and prayed I wouldn't trip. Kara swung the sword wildly, an angry growl coming from her. "Shut up Lavender! What do you know?! You shouldn't speak of things you don't know!" With the last word she swung her sword and hit the stone wall. Yelping, I threw myself back and ended up in a tower. Claude helped me up and we ran to the edges of Notre Dame. The rain which poured down so hard was light enough for a crowd to see underneath us. It slicked the walkway making me fall and be caught by Frollo. He grabbed my wrist and we ran to a corner, thunder making us shiver.

Stopping at a corner, I caught my breath and looked around, failing to see Kara. Nearly jumping a foot in the air, I turned to see Frollo examining how deep the wound was. "What insanity possessed that girl to do such a thing?! I thought she was your friend! She'll pay for trying to kill me!" As he tried to stop the bleeding, I couldn't stop but give him a dull glare.

"Well you DID kill her sister, the only living family member she had at the time. I don't blame her for wanting you dead...I mean...to be alone in the world...to hate the person you think is responsible for it all." We both knew I spoke from experience. The first month I lived with Clopin was tough; always trying to escape, never passing up a chance to curse and hit them...I even tried to kill Clopin once while he slept. A knife to his throat...he woke up...I could have killed him if he didn't stare at me with his dark musical eyes that held wonder and amusement...not a twinge of fear at all.

As the Judge tried his best to wrap up my cut with my scarf, I wondered if Clopin knew about what Kara was doing. Perhaps he was helping her, hoping I died too...No! He cared for me and missed me. Still...Speaking of, where was the girl?

Lightning lit the sky; something next to me caught my eye. Not risking it, I grabbed Claude's hand and ran a few feet. Behind us stood Kara, her dark brown hair clinging to her face. She really did look crazy, insane with grief and anger. Thunder was so loud that it shook the stone underneath our feet.

Somehow Kara appeared behind us and swung the sword at me. Claude shoved me to the side to jump in front of me; the force from it caused him to stumble back. Grabbing his hand, we ran to the other side of the Notre Dame, the slippery ground making us stop for a moment. "Where are you hurt?" I whispered softly, the rain nearly blocking my vision.

So this is what that dream meant! He groaned from the intense pain, muttering in my ear, "My shoulders...don't worry Lavender. Come, we must escape!" As he turned a corner to run down the tower, a pair of hands shoved him over the edge. Screaming, I ran over and blindly grabbed his hand while he desperately tried to cling to the buildings rough texture.

"Claude!" I yelled in fear, the rain making my grip weak. His free hand tried to grab the rail but slipped every time. Our options were to fall to death or be stabbed to death. Tears fell from my face, camouflaging with the rain. Sobbing softly, I spoke to him, "It's okay, hold on! I-I won't let you f-fall! I swear I w-won't Claude! I promise!"

Kara raised the weapon above her head, lightning making her appear demonic. "Get away or die Lavender!" She screamed over the loud booming thunder. Staring into Frollo's horror filled eyes, I felt more tears build up.

"I know what it feels like Kara!" I cried out, shutting my eyes tight. "I know how it feels to be alone without your family! I know very well how it feels to watch your last family member die before you because of a man! The shock you first feel, wishing and hoping and even praying that it's all a dream. The pain you feel, the sadness that washes over you when you realize you'll never see your loved one again. The hatred that shines off you, the dreams of his demise..." This was something I never told her, not even Esmeralda. I knew very well that Claude didn't know half of this so he hung on everything I said.

…Poor choice of words.

Looking at Kara, I saw her freeze with the sword ready to strike. I yelled, "I understand how you can blame a man for your loneliness...I understand how it feels to lose a mother, how it feels to lose a father! You just want to scream and hurt everyone and everything around you! You feel like cutting yourself until you die..." My body shook with an effort to hold back sobs as well as hold Frollo up.

Kara cried out, "How would you know?! You know nothing Lavender! You lie to try and save that pathetic love of yours!"

Hesitating, I looked into Claude's eyes deeply. He needed help...We needed help...The only was to calm Kara down was to reveal my past that I've tried to hide from her for so long. Clinging onto the Judge, I shouted, "Because this man killed my mother! Because he went behind the captains back to order the soldiers to kill my mother! You know why? Because she was a Gypsy! Almost right after my mother's death, father broke his word and brought me to the Court of Miracles. Kara, I was betrothed to this man I'm holding right now! But my honorable father broke his word and was killed by Clopin! I understand how you can hate Frollo...I understand he killed Snow! When Clopin killed my last family member in front of me, I tried to kill him as well! I hated his guts; I wanted him to burn in acid! But now...

"Frollo's ignorance and pointless killings was the start of a destructive chain of deaths! But, Kara, please realize that if he didn't tell my fathers guards to kill my mother, that I would have never met the wonderful man named Clopin! I would have never met you even! Realize that everything happens for a reason! Killing Frollo won't bring your sister or my family back!"

It was silent except for the rain slamming against the stone. Closing my eyes tightly, I felt Claude's hands slip from mine. The only thing I could do is pray that Kara heard it all. His fingers slipped from mine as I screamed, "Claude!" But instead of his shout from the fall, I heard a groan next to me. Looking over, I welcomed the sight of Kara grabbing his other hand. Smiling at this, we managed to pull him up and fell onto the floor.

The rain let up into soft pitter-patters. Opening my violet eyes to see Claude holding his wounded shoulder, I suddenly tackled him, wrapping my arms around him tightly. He grimaced in pain but hugged me just as tight, kissing my wet hair. Sobs shook through my body as I cried into his chest.

Kara sat there, the sword at her feet, as she watched. The kindness from the friend I once knew came back, destroying all bitterness. Her gaze shifted to the ground, ashamed of what she had done. Looking up at Claude's pale face, I noticed my right hand was covered in blood...but it wasn't from MY wound. "You're bleeding pretty bad…" I muttered softly.

In a sleepy tone, he looked upon me with half closed eyes, "It's nothing, my dear." If we didn't stop his bleeding, he would surely die. Kara, as if reading my thoughts, came to my rescue and helped me drag him downstairs.

* * *

Bells of Notre Dame rang happily as Clopin and Kara ran through the church doors, married now. Kara wore a long white dress covered in white flowers ironically nicknamed "Snow flowers". They held each others hands, only stopping to hug their dearest friends.

"So…this is it for now, eh?" I found myself asking with a small smile. Clopin stood before me as Kara and Esmeralda spoke in gentle whispers.

Clopin just grinned, hugging me tight. "For now, yes. In a month I and my wife will return. Has the Judge…?" It was obvious by Frollo's glare at the King that he had forgotten not to "lay a hand on me". I chuckled lightly and shook my head.

"Not yet, no. I have a feeling he'll ask soon…I hope."

His eyes were gentle and soft. "It's amazing to think that just five years ago, you arrived in my home."

Laughing, I blushed, "Don't get all soft on me, don't you dare start crying either! I'm sorry I hurt you Clopin, I know how confused you must have been."

He raised an eyebrow, "Ah, I must apologize as well for everything."

Kara came running to us, hugging me lightly, "We must be off, dear friend! The carriage awaits! I hope Frollo fulfills your father's promise from so long ago." I smiled and nodded. The carriage was a wedding present from both Frollo and me.

"Snow and your parents would be proud, Kara." Her smile didn't waver like I thought it would. Instead, she just seemed to glow with happiness.

As they got in the carriage, I and Esmeralda looked at each other, an evil smirk on our faces. Frollo raised an eyebrow at this. At the same time, making it suspicious if we had planned the whole thing, us girls yelled, "We expect to be aunties when you come back!" From far away, we heard Kara's yell of embarrassment to us.

Giggling, I walked into Frollo's embrace and smiled. "What a wonderful day!" He nodded and held me close. He must have been thinking over something important for when I gave him a kiss on the cheek, he looked at me as if just realizing I was there.

"You okay, Claude? You're as pale as milk!" I exclaimed, looking him over.

He kissed my cheek and muttered softly, "I'm fine. However…I don't believe you would believe me but…I just saw your mother and father smile upon us…" My eyes widened. Was that a sign? Did we have their blessings? Only time would tell.

* * *

That is my story. Once an outcast to nearly everyone, accepted by only a few, I found happiness. I found friends. I found love. I'd tell you more, but my wedding is about to start! Claude had proposed to me at the beach where we…Oh look at the time, Esmeralda's complaining of my lateness. I wonder what Kara and Clopin will say when they come back from their honeymoon…

* * *

There is a sequel which should be up soon. However, I shall give you the summary.

Three years later, Clopin and Kara have a child. Lavender, who is now married to Frollo, had two miscarriages but third times the charm! When she becomes pregnant she must hide the fact from everyone except three people. Why? Because her father's old enemy is in town and he's promised to kill her. When the child is born, Lavender is forced by Frollo to give her child to Kara to raise as her own. When the old enemy finds out, she must choose; protect he husband or her child?


End file.
